The Writer
by Spudzmom
Summary: She thought she was writing fiction but what happens when her vivid imagination gets a little too close to the unknown truth? Twilight AU Mature language/material Vampire/Human Bella/Major Whitlock pairing DARK/DOMINANT MAJOR not a fluff story! SOME DOM/sub SITUATIONS Can't handle that, take yourself elsewhere. Full summary now heading Ch. 1.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**~o0o~**

* * *

**~o0o~**

**Attention:**

**The Major in this story is DARK & DOMINANT**

**This is not a BDSM fic, but it does employ**

**DOM/sub situations/themes. In short, **

**THE MAJOR WILL NOT BE KISSING BELLA'S ASS IN THIS STORY!**

**He might spank it though. There will not be beating or rape.**

**YOU HAVE NOW BEEN WARNED!**

**If that's not your thing, then GO READ SOMETHING ELSE!**

**I don't want, nor do I need to read a long winded rant about how **

**stories like mine are screwing up all the poor little**

**girlies of the world due to reading about my supposedly 'abusive' fictional**

** character. THIS IS FICTION PEOPLE! For those who require  
**

**spoon feeding, that means it's not REAL.**

**If you want to read something to base your life on,**

**go look up Dr. Phil or grab the latest copy of **

**your holy book of choice.**

**~Rant Over. Still Here? Happy Reading!~**

**~o0o~**

* * *

I stared at the blank document displayed on my computer screen, wondering, not for the first time, why I bothered. What was this all about anyway? Was any of it worth anything to anyone? Did someone out there somewhere really give a shit whether or not I typed another word?

All questions in my head. All valid. None really answerable.

I sighed. Fuck. Just fuck. My word for the day. I chuckled to myself ruefully. Goddamned good word it is too.

Turning back to my screen, I click over to my open email program and check to see what's come in lately, noting a PM by someone calling themselves **_VampiresAren'tReal_**.

Huh, no shit. I spend day after day writing stories about them. I should know. Mine are all in my fucked up mind.

Shrugging to myself, I go ahead and click on the email. Might as well see what they have to say, right? If it's a flame, my delete function works just fine, thank you very much.

I laugh as I take in just what they have to say.

* * *

_Dear **VampiresAreRealToMe**,_

_You had better be careful. You are getting too close._

_Sincerely,_

**_VampiresAren'tReal_**

* * *

Well, fuck. Like that wasn't just a bit creepy. I shrug and delete the thing with a chuckle.

Too close? How they can say that, I'll never know. After all, my latest story has vampires originating from another planet for fucks sake. And not just that, but an all male society where some of the males give birth! I mean, really?

Sitting back in my seat, I lean my head all the way back, staring at the ceiling. Maybe it's time for a break from all of this.

Yeah, that sounds good to me. A couple of days without touching a computer or a keyboard might do me some good and give me a fresh perspective on all of this. I mean, I'm getting burned out, and for what? The hope that maybe one day I'll finally produce something that is actually worth publishing?

I sigh. It was a nice dream anyway.

Sitting up, I reach for my phone, determined to call my friend Jake. He's going to the movies with me even if I have to drag his greasy ass away from his project car and all the way in to Port Angeles.

He picks up on the second ring.

"Jake! It's me.

You know who, you ass."

I sigh. "Yeah, I'm aware that it's been a while, okay? I'm sorry. I've just…...you know…..been busy. Yeah Jake, still writing my vampire bullshit."

I roll my eyes and listen to his mini tirade. Let the boy get the shit out of his system.

"Okay…...okay…...yeah…...fuck! Are you done now?"

I sigh. "Look, I called to see if you wanted to hang out for a couple of days. I just updated all of my stories and I want to take a break…...Yes, this is really me and no, I'm not sick or dying…...that I know of.

So, do you wanna hang out or what? Cool.

No, I'm driving. Last time we went anywhere in that tiny POS you drive, we were stranded for a fucking day waiting on one of your buddies to come and tow the turd.

Yes, I'm aware that you've done a lot to it since then…...Jesus Jake! Okay, I did not mean to insult your car. I'm very sorry. I know you love her and she means a lot to you."

I shake my head, staring out the window.

"Okay Jake, you win, but I swear to god if that thing breaks down…...Okay…...yes, I trust you…...somewhat."

I laugh as he tells me to fuck off.

"I'm kidding you ass. Don't be so touchy. Christ, you'd think the fucking car gives good head or something, the way you defend it."

I smirk as I hear Quil and Embry laughing in the background.

"Well, that's what you get for putting me on speaker…... Okay, I'll see you in twenty. Bye."

I get up and run a brush through my hair as I stare out my window. As wet as this place is all the time, I've convinced myself that the trees aren't really trees at all but massive examples of various forms of mold.

I shrug. It fits my view of the place anyway. Soggy mold colonies with cities and towns carved into it in various places. It even smells moldy.

Deciding to check email one more time before I leave, because I'm an addict when it comes to this shit, my heart speeds a little when I see yet another PM from _**VampiresAren'tReal**_.

For some reason, I have this feeling of foreboding as I stare at the unopened email.

Rolling my eyes at my ridiculous paranoia, I click on the thing and read as something like ice trickles it's way down my spine.

* * *

_Dear **VampiresAreRealToMe**,_

_You really shouldn't discount my warning._

_Remove the story, or it will be done for you._

_We know where you live._

_Sincerely,_

**_VampiresAren'tReal_**

* * *

I must admit, I'm just a little freaked out now. I mean, I've been flamed before, but this? This was an actual threat. I mean, it's a corny and clichéd threat, but a threat nonetheless.

"We know where you live." Pfft. Fuckers. Now I'm getting pissed. It's probably some thirteen year old kid with dirty socks and gym shorts all over his room, that's decided it'd be all kinds of fun to fuck with someone chosen at random.

I'd respond back, but I've learned my lesson about feeding the trolls, so I hit delete and lean back in my chair.

Jake should be here any minute and I have to admit, after today, it'd be good to get my mind off of this shit for a while and just be.

A feeble beep brings me out of my thoughts and I snicker as I make my way outside and to Jake's classic ride, as he likes to call it. I still say it's a turd and I hate to break it to him, but if you polish a turd, it's still a turd.

I smirk. I'll keep those thoughts to myself. I've pissed him off enough for one day. I've known Jake for a long time and can tell when he's had his limit and I know that I pegged it during the phone conversation.

Come to think of it, he's been really short-tempered for the past couple of months and it's been kind of weird. He was never like that. Always good-natured and could take my jokes, but now? Not so much.

I shrugged mentally. Just another mystery that requires thought and I wasn't in the mood for it. Not after the love notes from VAR.

I hop in the car and nudge his shoulder. "Hi Jake."

He smiles. "Hey Bella. So what movie you wanna see anyway? I haven't bothered to see what's playing in a while now."

I shrug. "Me either. I don't even watch TV anymore so I'm clueless. We'll just pick one when we get there?"

He pulls out and nods. "Sure, sounds like a plan. If it doesn't start for a while, we'll go grab some food. I'm fucking starving."

"When aren't you starving? You're huge! Frankly, I'm surprised that you haven't had to yank the front seats and just sit in the back to drive."

He smirked. "It's all that fresh ocean air on the Rez. Grows us big and strong."

I smirked. "I wasn't talking about your smell Jake, just your size."

He flipped me off with a chuckle. That was the Jake I knew. Always ready for our banter. I was relieved to see it and settled back for the ride, a smile on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**~o0o~**

* * *

**~o0o~**

The movie turned out to be the latest romantic comedy which had both of us snickering and making rude comments all the way through. Good thing we sat in the very back of the theater. Of course, Jake is massive enough to shut down anyone's complaints once they get a good look at him, so I guess it wouldn't matter anyway.

We made our way to a fast food joint after the show because Jake was starving again. I had no clue where the boy was putting all that food. The boy ate like a fucking horse. I know my eyes were huge as I watched him consume an entire tray of food. I think there was something like six burgers and three large orders of fries, but to his credit, there wasn't an ounce of fat on his body. Plenty of muscle, but no fat. If I didn't know better, I'd say he spent his days bench pressing that car instead of working on it.

I was just finishing up my happy meal when I figured it was safe to have a conversation since Jake was now playing with the toy that he stole from me instead of devouring food with single-minded determination.

"So, what do you wanna do tomorrow in this thriving metropolis that we call home?"

He chuckled. "Shit if I know. What do you feel like doing? This is your break after all."

I sighed and took a long pull from my soda. "Not a whole lot to do." I shrugged a shoulder. "How about a hike and a picnic?

Jake started laughing and I chuckled along with him at first but then he kept laughing and before I knew it, he was wiping tears from his eyes and struggling to stay in his chair. Yeah, I wasn't chuckling any more.

I sat back, scowling at him. "Oh fuck you. Get a hold of yourself. Is the idea of me hiking that funny? Really?"

He just nodded and kept laughing. Fucker.

"All right, fine. I'm gonna go see John the plumber about a leak and when I come back, you better be all through with your little giggle fest."

I got up and made my way to the bathroom, went in, found a stall that wasn't too disgusting, performed a feat of fucking magic by taking a leak without touching anything, flushed with my foot and made my way to the sink.

Looking at myself in the mirror as I washed my hands, I couldn't help but think that I was beginning to resemble one of my fictional characters. Undead indeed. See asshole? Vampires are real. I'm looking at one right now. I smirked at my self-deprecating humor. That's what I get for spending so much fucking time within my own mind.

Grabbing a wad of paper towels, I use a few to shut off the tap and grab the door handle. You wouldn't believe the amount of people who use the can and never wash up afterward. So I'm a bit of a germaphobe. What can I say?

I get back to the table and a smirking Jake. At least he's quiet now. I can deal with the smirk.

He leans back in his seat, crossing his massive arms over his chest. "So you wanna go on a hike?"

I take a pull of my soda and gesture to him. "You forgot the picnic part, but yeah, that's the idea. You're carrying the food though. With the amount that I'll have to pack just to feed your big ass, it'll weigh a metric fuck ton, so yeah, you carry that shit."

He nods. "Fine, I'm good with that. I just hope I don't have to wind up carrying your clumsy ass too."

I'm affronted and I'm sure that it shows. "I haven't tripped over anything in fucking ages, I'll have you know."

"Yeah, because you sit in front of a fucking computer all day every day. How hazardous can that be?"

I shrug giving him a flat look. "Carpal tunnel?"

He laughs, calmly this time. "Yeah, okay, I'll give you that. So, speaking of that, how's the column going? I mean, I read it, and it's outstanding every time, but are they going to give you any more to write on or what? I'm sure it's tough to survive on what they pay you for just one column."

I shrug. "It's not so bad now." I grin. "It's been syndicated!"

I watch as that sinks in and his eyes widen. "Fuck! Why didn't you tell me?"

I'm still smiling. "Because I just found out. Can you believe it Jake? I mean, yeah, it's just a tiny column, but it's been syndicated! I can't fucking believe it myself."

"Shit Bella, that's still a huge deal. You're on your way. Congratulations. I'm psyched for you."

I feel myself blushing for the first time in a long fucking time. I hate blushing. "Thanks Jake. That means a lot 'cause I know you really mean it."

"Hell yeah I do. I knew you could do it Bella. Now you're just steps away from that best seller. I know you'll do that too. And I don't wanna hear any self-deprecating bullshit either. You getting syndicated just proves that the talent is there. Just keep your head down and keep reaching for it."

I feel my eyes tearing up and I look away, choking on the emotion that he has stirred within me. Jake has always encouraged me. I mean, yeah, he may give me shit about the subject matter of my fiction, but he's always encouraged me.

I look at him and give him a watery smile. "You've always been there for me Jake and I can't tell you what that means to me. Thanks."

He smiles his toothy smile. "It's always been easy to be there for you. You just need to be there for yourself. The hardest thing for me was always getting you to believe in yourself and if I helped you there, then I feel like I've done something big, because you are meant for big things Bella. Not this little shit town, but big cities kinda things."

God, I was really getting teary now. "Okay Jake. Jesus. I'm getting all girly with the crying. Stop before I really disgrace myself."

He leaned forward stealing some fries from my place mat. "Okay, no more mushy shit. Another movie?"

I laughed in relief. "Yeah, but this time I choose." I nudge his arm on the way out of the restaurant. "You and your romantic comedies."

"Hey, I'm a very sensitive guy."

~o0o~

We walked out of the next movie laughing our asses off while everyone around us looked either sick or disgusted. Yeah, so it was a slasher/horror movie. Frankly, I didn't see why everyone didn't laugh at that shit. It's not as though people were really getting killed after all. Jesus, some of these people looked like they just saw Aunt Marge being gutted live and in person.

I shrugged mentally.

It was all in the mindset I guess and admittedly, mine was just a tad fucked up.

Jake opened the passenger door of the turd. "Your limousine madame" He bowed next to the door like the ass he is and I took a swipe at the back of his head. I missed of course, 'cause he ducked, but I tried. I hadn't been able to get a good hit on him in months. It was like the fucker had spidey sense.

He was still laughing when he got in the car and I marveled as I watched him do so. "How the fuck do you fold yourself into this tiny turd?"

He scowled at me.

I held up both hands in surrender. "Sorry, sorry! But really how do you manage?" I looked him over carefully. "I mean, seems like you'd be cuttin' off blood flow somewhere vital."

He flipped me off as he pulled into traffic.

"You know Bella, all the shit you give me over my baby here really cuts deep."

I giggle/snort at that and he grins. "Yeah well, I think we're pretty even for all the shit you give me about the subject matter of my fiction."

He scoffs. "Not the same. I love my car. I put a lot of blood, sweat and tears into this car."

"Yeah well, I love my stories. I put a lot of blood, sweat and tears into my stories, so we're even."

I may have stuck my tongue out at him at that point, but I would deny it even in a court of law.

"Mature Bella. Very mature and an excellent way to end an argument."

I nod. "Thank you. I thought so too."

He rolled his eyes while shaking his head slowly.

"You love me anyway Jake. You know ya do."

He shot me a flat look. "I'll be fucked if I know why, but I do."

He pulled into the drive and waved at Charlie who was just getting home from work. I opened my door and got out.

"I'll see you at ten tomorrow?"

"Yeah, ten sounds good. I'll be sure to pack the first aid kit."

I smirked and shot him the finger. "See you tomorrow."

I was just about to close the passenger door when Jake looked really pissed off all of the sudden.

"Stop Bella! Stay where you are. As a matter of fact, get back in the car."

I was totally lost now. What the fuck was wrong with him. Then he yelled at me. "Get back in the fucking car now Bella!" He leaned over, a pleading look in his eyes. "Please Bella, just do it."

I nodded and got back in the car just as he got out. "Stay right here. I mean it."

I didn't even get an answer out and he was gone. I watched as he hauled ass into my house and sat there, twiddling my thumbs for minutes until he finally came back.

He opened his door and I was on him. "What the fuck Jake? What was that all about?"

The look on his face was like night and day when compared with how he'd been earlier. At this moment, he looked cold and ready to kill and I can't say I liked it.

He shrugged. "I just thought that someone had broken in to your house and I wanted to check it out before letting you go in."

I raised one brow at his obvious bullshit. "Charlie was already in the house Jake. You know, my Dad, the Chief of Police?"

He scowled. "Yeah, but someone could have knocked him out. It's unlikely, but possible. I wanted to make sure."

I sighed. "Okay Jake. Whatever you say. Look, it's late and we both need sleep. I'll still see you at ten?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I'll be here."

"Okay." I got out again and leaned down. "See ya."

I closed the door and stood there, watching him drive off. I wasn't sure what just happened, but I knew that his story was at least partial bullshit. I just didn't know which part.

Sighing to myself, I went inside. "Hey Dad."

He turned down the volume. "Hey Bells, how was your day?"

I shrugged. "It was okay. Got tired of staring at the computer screen so I called Jake and we went to a couple of movies. Other than that, nothing different than any other day."

He nodded, already focused back on the TV.

"Hey Charlie? Did you see Jake come through here just a few minutes ago?"

He didn't look away from the TV. "Yep. He went straight to your room and came back down. That was it."

My mind went into overdrive. So it would seem that whatever got his undies in a bunch had to do with my room only. Weird.

Shrugging to myself, I turned and began climbing the stairs, calling a goodnight to Charlie over my shoulder. I'm not even sure he heard me. He'd already turned the volume back up on the TV.

Checking email as soon as I got back to my desk, I sighed in relief. It seemed that the fuckwad was done screwing with my head for the day. No more PM's from VAR.

I changed and went to bed, continuing plots and story lines running a non-stop loop in my head until I finally drifted off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**~o0o~**

* * *

I was up and dressed early the next morning just so that I could manage to make all the food that I knew we, or rather, Jake would need during the day.

I still couldn't get my mind off the weird way that Jake had acted when he dropped me off and I was still no closer to figuring it out. It was almost as if he had noticed something only noticeable to him. I pondered that for a moment and even though it sounded crazy, it still seemed like the only explanation. The really freaky part was that he had zeroed in on my room. That, combined with the weird VAR "We know where you live" PM's had me feeling very uneasy for some reason.

I was even kicking around the idea of telling Jake about the PM's, but then I dismissed it. I could just see him freaking out over it and insisting that he do something crazy like stay here with me. I loved Jake. I really did. A brotherly type of love, but no way in hell could I live with him. Especially not now with his newly acquired short fuse. We'd wind up killing each other.

After packing all the prepared food into an insulated bag, I made my way upstairs to put on the hiking boots that would hopefully keep me from turning an ankle. That was the idea anyway. Knowing me, I would manage it anyway. Yeah, Jake wasn't kidding about having to carry my ass back to the car. He'd had to do it more than once in the past. Poor guy. Frankly, I'm shocked that he agreed to this hike.

When I had the boots on finally, I checked out the clock and saw that I still had about half an hour before Jake would get here. Sighing, I looked around my room. Everywhere but my desk. I was avoiding it like a recovering alcoholic avoids liquor. Yeah, my computer addiction was that bad. That's the reason that my self-imposed break was only of a two-day duration; any longer and I'd probably get the shakes. Two days though…...I knew I could do it. I just needed to find something to waste 25 minutes on.

Think…...think...teeth are brushed, hair done, don't have to use the bathroom, food and drinks are packed…...shit. There was nothing.

Slowly, my head turned and I was eyeing my computer.

I sighed. I could just check email really quick, right? Yeah, that's what I would do. Just email. Really quick. I wouldn't even open any. Just look to see the subject headings and that would be it. Yeah. I could totally do this and it would fill the 20 minutes I had left. No harm, no foul.

God, I was hopeless.

Sighing, I sat down in the forbidden chair and opened my laptop. Opening up the email, I began scrolling through slowly. Lots of likes and follows and even a few reviews for my updates. I kept scrolling and froze. Fuck. There it was. Another PM from VAR. My heart started racing as I stared at it. This shit was no longer funny. Nor was it merely irritating. It had rocketed right up to fucking scary, and I wasn't quite sure what the hell to do about it.

Taking a deep, bracing breath, I clicked on it and scrolled to read it. My heart stopped for a moment and then took off, racing so fast I couldn't catch a breath as adrenaline shot through my system, my whole body breaking out in a sweat.

* * *

_Dear VampiresAreRealToMe,_

_**You were warned**._

_Sincerely,_

_VampiresAren'tReal_

* * *

Jake found me just a couple of minutes later. At least I think it was just a couple of minutes. I can't be sure. I was too screwed up to be a good judge of the time. I might have stared at that PM for a minute. Then again, I might have stared at it for fifteen minutes. I just didn't know. Nor did it really matter. What mattered was that I was now scared shitless and had no idea how to handle the situation. I needed another's opinion and Jake was the only one I could think of.

I looked up at him and I'm sure I looked like I had seen a fucking ghost or something because he was concerned the minute he saw me.

"Bella? What's wrong? I've never seen you look so scared. Tell me."

"Jake." I took a breath and tears filed my eyes. "Shit Jake. Someone is sending me messages through the site I post stories on and I just got a third one today. They're scaring the hell outta me Jake and I'm not sure what to do."

"What do they say?"

I gestured to the computer screen and he read the one there. "Okay, but what about the other two. Did you save them?"

I shook my head. "No, I thought they were a prank, so I deleted them. The first one said "_You had better be careful because you're getting too close_."…...and the next one said…"_You really shouldn't discount my warning. Remove the story, or it will be done for you. We know where you live."_

I looked up at him. "And now this one. This one really has me freaked out Jake."

He put his hand on my shoulder, squeezing lightly. "Have you checked to see if the story is still posted? I mean, if it's a prank, then they aren't likely to be able to get rid of it like they claim, but if it's someone tech savvy enough to delete your story without your permission, then we have more to worry about."

I looked up at him and he shrugged. "At least, that's the idea. I mean, I know that there are fucking 12 year old hacker geniuses out there, but how likely are they to fuck with a fan fiction writer? They're too busy hacking into government databases just to prove they can."

"Okay, let me check on the story. I have it posted on three different sites so if it's just gone from one, namely the one I get the PM's from, then it still may be a simple prank. But if it's gone from all three…"

He rubbed my shoulder. "Don't think about that right this minute. You don't need to borrow trouble if this is just a stupid prank." He gestured at the screen. "Check and then we'll freak if we have to."

I nodded and clicked on my profile. I scrolled down and my breath caught. It was gone. "Oh fuck Jake. It's gone."

"Yeah, but this is the site you get the PM's from right?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Check the others."

I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment, willing my heart back to a normal rhythm. It didn't work. Sucking it up, I clicked over to the other site I post on and went to my profile. I began shaking. It was gone.

My hand shook as I clicked over to the last site it was posted on. Again, I went to my profile and again, it was gone. By now, I was sort of becoming numb with shock. I actually felt cold, all over.

Jake sat on my bed. "I'm here for you Bella. Nobody is gonna get through me. I'm sure your dad will want to know about this too. He probably has the resources to find out who is doing this shit."

I held up a hand. "There's one more place that I haven't looked Jake."

"Where's that Bella? I thought you said that you only had it posted on three sites?"

I nodded slowly. "Yeah, and that's true, but I also had the files on my computer."

His face darkened instantly and I could have sworn I heard a low growl coming from him.

I turned to my computer and opened up the documents folder, closing my eyes in dread. All of my documents on the computer were gone. Wiped clean. I hung my head and Jake was beside me instantly. "What is it Bella?"

I pointed to the empty documents folder. "You see that folder Jake? That was full of documents yesterday before I left here. It had copies of everything I've ever written in there."

"Fuck Bella. What about back-ups? Did you have anything that you used to back up your computer?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I use the cloud."

"Well, check that. We may as well be thorough."

I reached over to my track pad and scrolled through until I found the link. I wasn't holding out hope though. Whoever was doing this was good. Good and thorough. Sure enough, just as I had expected, the files were gone from there too.

I looked up at Jake who was now looking murderous. "This is no prank Jake. They wiped everything. Whoever did that knows what the hell they are doing."

I reached over and closed my laptop. Now that I knew everything was gone and this was no joke, I wasn't sure how I felt at the moment. Numb with shock maybe?

I got up from the chair and paced around a bit, running my hands through my hair. This was all so crazy. My life was very plain and boring. Nothing ever happened in my life that could be described as dangerous or exciting, and now this?

It sure as hell wasn't my idea of a good time or even a good way to break up the monotony.

I glanced at Jake and he was just standing there watching me pace. This was ridiculous. I needed to get out of here and clear my head. Think rationally about all this fuckery.

Grabbing my backpack from the bed I turned to Jake. "Come on. I need to get out of here and just clear my head for a bit."

He raised his brows at me. "You still want to go on a hike?"

I nod. "Yes. Why not? What good is pacing around my room and freaking out going to do? There isn't much I can do right at this moment anyway, right? At the very least, I have to wait for Charlie to get home. This isn't something that I'm willing to call him home for. He'd probably be pissed if I did."

Jake nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Okay then, let's go."

We headed downstairs, both of us silent. I wasn't really in a joking mood now and it didn't seem like Jake was either.

I grabbed the bag of food and handed it to him and we headed out, Jake stowing the food and packs in the back of his car while I locked up the house. It took me a couple of tries with the key because my hands were still shaking, but I managed finally.

Once we were in the car we looked at each other and took deep breaths at the same time. It was enough to break at least some of the tension and we smiled. I gestured forward. "Onward?"

He started the car. "Yeah, let's get the fuck outta here."

We wound up parking at the head of one of the easier trails on the Rez. I heaved a bit of a sigh at that, but couldn't really fault Jake for his choice. I was a bit of a klutz after all. Okay, maybe more than a bit, but I had gotten better. Maybe.

Jake got the packs out and we slung them on and started on the trail. This particular one would take us up to the cliffs that Jake and his buddies liked to dive from.

My thoughts wandered as we walked and I glanced at Jake. "Why did you go up to my room last night? Charlie said that's the only place you went and then you left. What made you do that Jake?"

He scowled and looked away from me, the muscles in his jaw twitching with tension. I didn't understand this reaction at all. To be quite honest, I was hurt by it. "Jake, we've been best friends for a very long time, but I feel like there's a huge distance between us now and I don't know how to bridge it. Did I do something wrong?"

I watched him as his shoulders slumped. He looked very sad all of the sudden and I was at a loss to explain that either.

"Bells, there are just certain things that you can't possibly understand about my heritage and responsibilities now. These are things that I have learned just within the last few months and still struggle with myself, so I know that you just wouldn't get it. Besides, I am forbidden by tribal law to reveal it to you. There's nothing I can do to change my situation either. It's inescapable, so don't even try to give me the "Just walk away. It's your life and you can do what you want" speech. That's simply not true in this case. It goes much deeper than choice. You could say it's genetic. There's nothing I can do and when I think about that, it pisses me off. Badly. So I really try not to think about it."

He looked me in the eye. "So, in answer to your question, no, you haven't done anything wrong. This is my burden to bear but it does put some distance between us and I can't change that. I'll never be the same and so we'll never be the same. That's the only answer to my behavior that I can give you. Now, as far as why I went to your room last night, I didn't lie. I thought someone had been in there."

I locked my gaze with his, putting at least some of the pieces together. "And had there been?"

He nodded slowly. "Yeah, there had been, but I can't share with you how I know that."

I nodded and looked down the trail. "Okay, fair enough. At least now I feel that you're being straight with me and that's all I've ever wanted between us. If there are secrets that you can't share, I'm okay with that Jake. I understand that I don't have the right to know everything about you just because we're friends. I'll take what I can get as long as you're straight with me because I love you Jake. You've always been like a brother to me and I don't want to lose that."

He grabbed me into a side arm hug and I laughed. "Careful! I have enough trouble staying upright under the best of circumstances!"

He let go of me with a laugh. "Don't I know it." He glanced at me with a smile. "Thanks for understanding Bells. I love you too, and I was torn up thinking that I would have to end our friendship over this whole mess. To know that I still have you is a relief."

I reached over and punched him in the arm and then shook my hand out because it felt like I had just punched a rock. "You'll never lose me ya big lug. And fuck, that hurt. Are you made of rock now or what?"

He grinned. "Nah, just muscle. Where do you think all that food goes?"

I smirked. "Well, I know you're full of shit, but not that full. Perhaps some goes to muscle?"

He smirked while keeping his gaze straight ahead. "You better run now Bells. I'll even give you a head start."

I looked at him, my eyes wide. "You wouldn't?"

He nodded. "For that comment? Damn straight I would. Go on, your head start is getting shorter and shorter."

"Oh fuck." I took off running. I knew I didn't have a chance in hell against him, but I sure as fuck didn't want to get tossed off the cliffs and he had done that shit before, so I knew he wasn't bluffing. I mean, he didn't just let me flounder in the water. He dove in right after me, but still that water was fucking cold. I had no desire to experience it today.

When I got to the top, I leaned over, hands on my knees trying desperately to catch my breath. When I straightened up, my breath caught. I was staring into the face of a man, standing on one of the cliffs in the distance, staring straight at me. He was gorgeous, with honey blond hair that just brushed at his jawline in a wavy disarray. He looked tall, at least six feet, with a swimmers type build. Muscular, but not bulky. His eyes, from what I could see at such a distance, were very dark. I could almost swear they were black, but that was impossible. No one had black eyes.

Jake's arrival broke my concentration on the man and I turned to him just in time to see him looking at the man, his top lip curled up in a snarl and something that sounded like a growl coming from deep in his chest.

What the fuck?

He looked at me. "Bella, get behind me."

I gave him what I knew was a look of confusion and he made the growling noise again. "Do it now!"

"Okay Jake, shit. What the fuck is the big deal? He's just some guy."

"Shut up Bells. Just stop talking for now and stay behind me. Fuck! Where the fuck are they?!"

I was concerned because he began to mutter, seemingly to himself. "Shit, I can't do this alone. Can't leave Bells. Can't phase. Fuck!"

One thing I noticed was that he never took his eyes off of the man in the distance. I peeked around Jake to see the man again and holy shit. He now had the most sinful looking dirty smirk on his face that I had ever seen or imagined anywhere at anytime. If I thought he was gorgeous before….fuck…...I think I just spontaneously ovulated. I knew I was wet. I could feel my body responding and I was baffled by that.

I saw the man lift his head and take a deep breath as if he were catching a scent in the air and then he…...Jesus…...he growled. That's the only word for the noise he made. And then he snarled, looking straight at Jake.

Jake glanced back at me as I watched the man. "Get the fuck all the way behind me Bella! And stay there goddammit!"

I looked up at him with wide eyes. "Shit Jake, no need to yell at me." My eyes teared up. I was hurt by his yelling. I never had reacted well to raised voices ever since one of Renee's boyfriends decided he was the man of the house and decided to let everyone, including a nine year old me, know it loudly and often.

I could just barely see the man in the distance and he was now pacing and growling.

The next thing I knew, Jake uttered the words "Shit, here we go." and there was a literal explosion of scraps of clothing and fur? What the fuck? I really didn't have much time to ponder that though because whatever this furry thing was had some fucking sharp, giant claws that caught me in my side and I gasped as I hit the ground, blood seeping between my fingers that I had covering my side.

I watched as this…...fuck…..giant wolf thing went after the man who was now very close. Where had Jake gone? I had no clue. So I watched, or tried to, as this man fought this giant wolf and won, the wolf falling dead at the man's feet, it's neck snapped.

I was fading quickly now, the blood I had lost pooling around me on the ground. I just knew I was going to die as the man scooped me up into his arms, something that sounded like a purr vibrating from deep in his chest as he held me close.

I felt him tear away my shirt and then he leaned down and began to lick the wounds in my side. When he was done with that, I realized that the pain was now gone and all I felt was a tingling sensation.

I felt very safe with him and I curled myself closer to his chest, the sounds he made soothing to me.

He sat down with me cradled in his lap and I watched with bleary eyes as he bit his own wrist and put it to my mouth.

I turned my head. I didn't want it, but he kept urging and held my chin with the fingers of his other hand, his voice commanding that I drink. So I relented and it was sweet ambrosia that, once I had tasted, I couldn't seem to get enough.

"All right Isabella. Enough. Sleep. You will heal now my mate."

Hearing those words, I closed my eyes and let the darkness take me.

**Your thoughts? Comments? Questions? All appreciated! ~Spudz**


	4. Chapter 4

Carlisle made his way down stairs at the sound of a knock at the door. He could hear his family assembling in the living room as he answered it, struggling to contain his shock when he saw the identity of his visitors.

It was the notorious Major Whitlock and who looked to be the Chief of Police's daughter, Isabella Swan, wrapped in a midnight black Volturi cloak, unconscious in his arms.

The Major raised a brow, the sardonic smirk on his face speaking volumes. "Do you keep all your guests waiting outside your door this long or is this a special welcome reserved just for little ol' me?"

Carlisle snapped out of his shock and stepped to the side, an apology immediately leaving his lips. "Oh, please forgive me Major Whitlock. I was merely surprised. Won't you come in?"

Jasper's dirty smirk remained. "Don't mind if I do." He turned to Carlisle as he closed the door.

"Please Major, follow me into the living room. I'll introduce you to the rest of my family. Well, with the exception of my first childe who remains with the Denali Coven for the time being."

Jasper felt a spike of fear from Cullen with that statement so he thought it worth an inquiry.

"Oh? Why is that?"

Yep, Cullen was nervous for some reason.

"Oh well, you see, when we first moved here my children attended the local high school and on Isabella's first day, it was discovered that she is my first childe's singer."

Jasper growled, his red eyes darkening in an instant. Carlisle held up both hands. "He didn't hurt her at all Major! He resisted and left here for Alaska immediately and hasn't come home since. He doesn't want to hurt her."

"If you care at all for his existence Cullen, you'll make a call and make damn sure he doesn't decide to come for a visit while I'm here."

"Let me show you to the living room and introduce you and then I'll make that call Major."

Jasper gave a sharp nod and followed Cullen into the room where his 'family' was assembled, all of them emitting varying waves of apprehension. He noticed Cullen looking at a boyish looking female vampire with a scowl and took special note of the tiny shrug accompanied by a frown that she returned.

He just barely contained a growl. He wasn't a fucking idiot and they were acting as though he was. That would not bode well for them. He wasn't one for being fucked with, manipulated, or mollified.

"Quit your bullshit Cullen. Got something to say, you say it."

Carlisle sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I was simply surprised that my daughter Alice did not get a vision of your visit."

Jasper sat, rearranging his mate into a more comfortable position before answering. "The explanation is simple. We know of her gift. I didn't make a decision to come here. I also know that you can't see around the mutts, so I stayed on the reservation until it was advantageous for me to interfere in this cluster fuck you have going here in little ol' Forks."

He pinned Carlisle with his red gaze. "Vampires stooping to form a treaty with inferior shifters? Have you lost your fuckin' mind? Do you know what Caius is gonna do when he finds out? You'll be damn lucky if he doesn't hand you your ass with a lit candle between the cheeks Cullen. I know I would if I gave two shits about governing this society of ours. For now, I'm just a mercenary. All the rest of ya can go straight to hell as far as I'm concerned."

He heard a scoff come from the pseudo-boy psychic and raised a brow in challenge. "Got something to say over there Huck Finn?"

He smirked when nothing but sounds of choked outrage came from her. "That's what I thought. Best you keep your fur hole closed while I'm here." He grinned. "Wouldn't want something untoward happenin' to ya now would we?" He studied her sour expression for a moment, deciding to get his warning out of the way up front. "Stay the fuck away from my mate too Huck. I felt your spike of interest when ya looked at her a while ago, and I don't want ya near her, got it? I don't give a fuck if she calls ya by name. Stay away."

Alice looked at Carlisle with a pleading look and Carlisle shook his head with a furrowed brow. Sighing, she looked at a smirking Major and gave a sharp nod, looking away quickly.

The Major smoothed his mates hair back as she sighed and snuggled closer to him, a light purr coming from him to soothe her. "So Carlisle, I believe that you were about to introduce me to your family?"

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Yes, forgive me. This is my wife Esme, my son Emmett and his wife Rosalie, and of course you already…."

"Yeah, I know Huck over there from her file."

Carlisle looked startled at that. "File?"

Jasper laughed. "You really think the Volturi just sit around all day staring at each other, waiting for shit to happen? You think they maintain peace and order in a damn near ungovernable society by remaining ignorant of every possible threat? This is why you better hope that Caius is in a goddamned good mood when he finds out about those shifters and your involvement with them. By the way, I had to kill two of them just to get my mate the fuck out of there today. They might come knockin' if they know where ya live. I'll warn ya now, I'll annihilate every last one of the furry fuckers if they show up causing shit. That's a promise."

He glanced around and noticed Emmett staring at him in awe. He raised a brow at him. "What is it?"

Emmett shifted around. "Well, I was just wondering how you fought off the wolves while protecting your mate? I'm assuming there was more than just the two you killed?"

"There were three others besides the two I killed. I put her in a tree, laid out across some dense branches, jumped down, kicked their asses and got the fuck out."

"Now," Jasper looked around the room at each of them, making sure he had their attention. "What I want to know is who was the fucking genius that came up with the idea to scare the fuck outta my mate by sending her messages on her computer? Don't bother lying either. I can feel it if ya do."

He pinned Emmett with a hard look, feeling the guilt coming from him. Emmett held up a hand. "I did it. Alice came to me and saw that the Volturi were thinking about sending someone to take care of the problem, so to speak, and so we thought to head that off by scaring her into deleting the story. It didn't work though. She thought it was a prank at first and then she just got scared but never removed the story. I hacked the sites she uses and deleted the files and snuck into her house to get to her computer to delete those too, but as it turns out, it was too late. You were already here. We were trying to save her life. We knew that once the Volturi got involved, she would be killed."

Emmett looked from the Major to Carlisle and back again. "I'm right aren't I? The only thing that saved her is the fact that she turned out to be your mate?"

Jasper inclined his head in assent. "Yeah, you're right. I came here to kill her. Still, you should not have involved yourself. By sending those messages, you created suspicion. What if she'd had time to involve her father? I don't care how careful you think you were, you left behind a trail that could be followed. It was a stupid thing to do, and if things had turned out differently, you would have been in a great amount of trouble."

He directed his next statement to Carlisle. "From now on, if you aren't willing to do as our laws dictate and kill the human or humans involved, then stay out of it and let the Volturi handle it. We are not known for warnings and scare tactics. We simply eliminate the problem, quickly and cleanly, with no trail left behind for the humans to follow."

He smirked at Carlisle. "As it stands now Doctor, you have a bit of a mess to clean up. Once my mate comes up missing, her father is going to turn everything upside down looking for clues. He's going to find that electronic trail that your wiz kid left behind and it's going to lead straight to your family. Have fun cleaning that up."

Carlisle looked at Emmett. "Please tell me you didn't use your home computer."

Emmett nodded looking stricken. "I did, but I didn't think things were going to get this far Carlisle! I thought she would delete the damn story and life would go on for all of us. I mean, how important can a stupid fiction story posted for free on the internet be, really? Shit! What a pain in the ass over some crappy story!"

Jasper was getting a little pissed on behalf of his mate. "Did you even read it? It was pretty damn good and came very close to reality. Too damn close. But that's not the point now. The point now is you have a mess to get out of. Don't screw it up. We'll be watching."

~o0o~

Bella's POV

~o0o~

I awoke sometime later, completely disoriented. I had no clue where I was and it was somewhat dark in the room. I could feel that I was on a bed. A really comfortable bed, but that's all I could tell. Feeling my way toward the edge, I felt around for a bedside table and struck gold when I found the lamp. Turning the switch, I squinted and blinked a bit, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the light. When they did, my breath caught. The room was lavish. Never in my life had I been in such rich surroundings. Just where the hell was I and with who? I knew Jake hadn't brought me here. Could it be the man that fought that wolf thing? These thoughts made me remember the wound in my side and I quickly lifted the shirt I was wearing, noting that it wasn't my shirt. My side, to my astonishment, was completely healed. Shit. Just how long had I been out anyway? I sure as shit didn't feel like I had slept for days or weeks.

I needed answers and laying on this bed wasn't getting me anywhere. Time to check this place out and see if there was anyone around.

Sliding my way to the side of the bed, I stood carefully, just in case my body decided to fuck with me and pass out or something. Once I had stood there for a moment without feeling any ill effects, I made my way to a door that was across from me.

Okay. Ritzy bathroom to go with the ritzy bedroom. I shrugged. May as well use it while I'm in here.

Taking care of business, I flushed and washed up, staring at my sleep rumpled appearance in the mirror. Yeah, I looked like shit. I could certainly do with a hairbrush at the very least. Toward that end, I began searching the drawers. Bingo. Making use of my find, I nodded at myself in the mirror. At least I looked somewhat human again, and not a wild cave human. I smirked and left the room to continue on with my fact-finding mission.

I decided to forego the other door for now. What if there were a bunch of people I didn't know out there? Yeah, I'd rather not go there just yet, so I made my way to the giant window to see if I could make out anything familiar. Sure enough, there was the Space Needle. So, Seattle it is. Now, just who the fuck brought me here? The million dollar question, and I was betting on the gorgeous blond. But why? My mind raced in a few different directions, some of them pretty fucking scary. At least he hadn't done anything while I was knocked out. I mean, I'm a virgin for fucks sake. I would notice if I wasn't any more, right? I was pretty damn sure I would. I'd always heard the first time hurt like hell and left you sore for a couple of days afterward. I paused for a moment of self reflection. Nope, no discomfort in the nether regions, so I'm still the proud holder of my V-card.

I was brought out of my musings by the sound of the door opening, my heart taking off in a racing rhythm at the thought of just what or who I would be facing.

Sure enough, it was the gorgeous honey blond. Now to get to the why part.

I watched him as he set a large bag on the bed before looking straight at me making my breath catch. His eyes. Oh jesus, his eyes were a vivid red. Swallowing down my alarm, I laughed at myself mentally. They had to be some of those freaky contacts. Yeah, that was it. He was one of those people that liked to get attention by wearing freaky contacts. Trouble was, he looked pretty normal everywhere else. I mean, no black lipstick or nail polish, no black leather duster with the pointy collar popped, no chains. Sure, he was wearing all black, but it was all very stylish and well fitting. Nope, no Hot Topic shopping for this guy. The only curious item that I could see was a pendant that looked expensive as it was gold, covered in jewels in the shape of a big V. His gang maybe? I almost giggled at the thought of him being in a gang. Just could not picture it for the life of me. Okay, not a gang member. His family? I sighed. This was getting me nowhere and he was now standing there with a sexy brow cocked and that dirty smirk back in place, arms crossed over his chest, looking for all the world like he was waiting for me to finish my speculations. Fuck. He probably was.

Okay. Fine. Time to dive in. "Hi. Who the fuck are you and why the fuck did you bring me here?" I felt of my back pocket. "I have some pepper spray in my pocket and you're gonna get an eye full if you try anything."

He chuckled lowly. "Is that so Isabella?"

I nodded. "Yeah, so don't fuck with me 'cause the shit hurts. I should know. I sprayed myself with it once. It hurt like a bitch for hours. Sure as shit taught me to make sure the nozzle was pointing in the right direction before spraying it that's for sure."

He looked amused and I scowled at him. "I'm a fucking pro at it now so don't give me that mocking look. So, my questions? Who are you? Why'd you bring me here?"

He gave a slow nod. "All right Isabella, you seem like the straight forward type and that's good because so am I. I'm not gonna sugar coat anything either so brace yourself and don't fucking doubt what I tell you. I won't stand for stupid questions that have already been answered by the information given. Got it?"

I nodded, dread filling me for some reason. I just knew that I wasn't gonna like what he had to say to me.

"Good. My name is Major Jasper Whitlock. I work for the Volturi, the ruling class of Vampires who reside in Italy. I was sent to kill you because your story was coming too close to the truth, but no, I wasn't the stupid motherfucker that was sending you messages. The Volturi don't warn. We kill. End of story, no pun intended. I did not kill you because, as it turns out, you are my mate. That is the reason I brought you here. You will be turned when we reach Volterra."

He gestured at the bag on the bed. "These are clothes and necessities for you. Use them. We will be here for another day until the Volturi jet returns for us. This apartment is one of the many owned by the Volturi around the world. It is for our use during missions in the area. I will now answer any questions you may have as long as they are intelligent and meet the criteria set forth before this discussion began."

I walked up to him slowly and once I was in front of him, leaned over and looked around at his ass.

"What are you doing Isabella?"

I stood up straight and smirked at him. "I'm just looking to see if I can see the stick that's up your ass. Jesus! Who the fuck talks like you do anymore? I mean, besides military drill instructors?"

He smirked. "Your humor is endearing, really. Now, you'll notice I specified intelligent questions. Since it seems as though you do not have any, I'll close out our discussion with a warning. Do not try to escape. You will not make it and you could possibly injure yourself in the process. If you manage to contact any humans with a message of distress, simply know that you will be sentencing them to death. I am stronger than twenty men, I am faster than the human eye can see and I am deadly."

Ice filled my veins at his callous words. It would seem that I was trapped with no choice in this at all. I thought back to Jake, wondering if I could contact him somehow. Jake was huge and I'm sure he could take this guy. Reaching back to casually stick my hands in my pockets, my heart dropped as I realized that my phone was missing.

"Yes, I took your phone. It had to be destroyed and discarded. You could be tracked with it and we don't want that. Anyone that finds you is dead, remember that Isabella."

I was getting pissed off now and I let him know it. "Look you asshole, I don't know what makes you think you have the right to keep me here but you don't! My friend Jake will find me and when he does, he's gonna kick your ass."

He just smirked and nodded. "Jake, the one you were hiking with earlier?"

"Yeah! He's twice your size and I can't wait to see him hand you your ass."

His gaze locked with mine and I shivered at his malicious smile. "You'll be waiting a while to see that Darlin' because your friend Jake was the wolf. The wolf that injured you. The wolf I killed."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Don't own any of it. Don't make any money from it. No copyright infringement intended.**

**~o0o~**

_Previously:_

_I was getting pissed off now and I let him know it. "Look you asshole, I don't know what makes you think you have the right to keep me here but you don't! My friend Jake will find me and when he does, he's gonna kick your ass."_

_He just smirked and nodded. "Jake, the one you were hiking with earlier?"_

_"Yeah! He's twice your size and I can't wait to see him hand you your ass."_

_His gaze locked with mine and I shivered at his malicious smile. "You'll be waiting a while to see that Darlin' because your friend Jake was the wolf. The wolf that injured you. The wolf I killed."_

**~o0o~**

* * *

**~o0o~**

My whole being went numb at his words. I stared down at the floor for a moment and then looked back up into those red, red eyes. "That's complete bullshit." My voice was weak, thready, even to my own ears. "Jake wasn't that thing you killed. There's no way. He was my best friend. I would have known something like that about him."

Parts of my last conversation with Jake played through my mind even as those words left my mouth and my conviction went right out the window as I admitted to myself that Jake certainly did have secrets he kept from me. Now I knew why.

He smirked at me cruelly. "None of that changes the facts Isabella. Your friend was the wolf that I killed when I found you. Get that into your head and deal with it now. I'll give you these few hours to get over it. I am not the type to coddle and I don't do well with tears."

I stared at him, not quite believing that someone could be so unfeeling. "You fucking bastard."

He smiled at me, but it was cold, unfeeling. He was obviously used to being called such names and I had the feeling that such trivial things had ceased to pierce his emotional armor long ago. "Thank you for the compliment."

I had heard the term "seeing red" many times but I'd never had cause to even come close to experiencing such a phenomenon. Now, I understood it perfectly as white-hot rage filled me and I launched myself at him, striking him anywhere I could reach.

He soon seemed to tire of it though and he pinned me to the wall, his body flush against mine. It was moments before I registered the fact that he was kissing me and I gasped, unknowingly giving him the access that he wanted as his tongue invaded my mouth, plundering, dominating, conquering.

I was helpless and he was a hateful bastard. A gorgeous hateful bastard that my body was more than happy to respond to as I began to kiss him back, feeling myself become wet, my center aching with need as I moaned into his punishing kiss.

He broke the kiss and smiled his cruel smile. "You have fire in you. I would expect no less of my mate. But know this. I am the dominant in this mating and always will be. You shall obey me. Set your mind on that now my mate, or suffer the punishments when you rebel. Show me respect and deference at all times and our lives together will be good."

I tried to knee him in the balls and the fucker laughed at me. "Oh Isabella, we are gonna have some fun, aren't we?"

He broke away from me and strolled to a chair, draping himself into it casually as he lit a cigarette. "Fun for me anyway. Something tells me that you won't enjoy it so much at first. Not until you learn the rules and not to break them. Until then, life may be a bit painful for you."

I glared at him, my mind racing with all the things that he could do to me that would be painful. "Are you going to torture me? Rape me? Is that it? Is that how you plan to make me comply?"

He laughed, a true, honest to god laugh and god help me, it was beautiful. "You think I need to rape you? Isabella, I can smell your arousal. It fills the room from just one kiss. No darlin' I don't think rape is anywhere in your future. As for torture, that depends on your definition. If you consider a good old fashioned ass whoopin' torture, well then I guess so."

I looked at him in disbelief. "You think you're gonna…...oh fuck no! No way. I'll fight you tooth and nail asshole. There's no way I'm letting you touch me again."

He 'hmm'ed and nodded, taking a deep drag from his cigarette as his narrowed eyes pinned me where I stood. "Yeah, I figured you'd say that. That's why I'm considerin' not changing you until I get you trained. Less hassle that way, not that I couldn't handle you as a vampire, trust me on that."

I sneered at him. "I trust you on nothing."

He shrugged and nodded. "Yeah, that'll change with training."

I glared. "You make me sound like a dog."

He stubbed out the cigarette. "Nope, not a dog. A vampire mate. A submissive vampire mate. That is what you are."

I scoffed. "Fuck you. I am no ones mate and I'm certainly not submissive."

He grinned and stood from the chair. "Oh, but you are my sweet Isabella. You just don't know it yet."

He moved to the door that I knew to be the exit. "I'm going out. Remember what we talked about. You won't escape and anyone you contact is dead, I don't care who they are."

He left and I heard the lock engage. I didn't relax for at least ten minutes but when I did, I broke….completely, right where I stood. Jake was dead if my captor is to be believed and I hate to admit this but the asshole really has no reason to lie.

Tears streamed down my face in a steady torrent as sobs tore from my chest. God. I had never felt such pain. My friend, my brother, Jake was dead.

I stayed in that spot on the floor for what must have been hours, vacillating between periods of uncontrolled sobbing and stunned numbness. I was a mess and had no idea how to feel or how to get beyond the wreck that my emotions were currently in.

One thing I was sure of though; I hated Major Jasper Whitlock with every fiber of my being and always would.

I was startled out of my stunned reverie hours later by the sound of the door opening. I didn't bother looking up. I knew who it would be and if it wasn't, there was no need to get excited. I knew to take him at his word that anyone who found me would be killed. I felt the truth in the words as he spoke them.

"Isabella."

I continued to stare. "Yes Satan?"

I saw him smirk out of the corner of my eye. "I prefer Lucifer."

He moved over to his favorite chair and sat. "Now that I have your attention, I would like you to rise, go bathe and ready yourself for traveling. The Volturi jet has arrived and we will be boarding in approximately three hours. Move quickly enough and you will have time to eat. Continue to sit and stare and I will bathe and dress you and you will not eat. Don't say I never give you choices."

I got up and glared at him. "Whatever, you cocksucker."

He smiled and lit a cigarette. "Can't say I've ever done that so I can't give you any pointers from that perspective but you'll learn in time."

I was livid in an instant especially since I didn't have a comeback for that. "Asshole."

"We can explore that option too if that's your preference although I hear it's pretty painful. You may want to rethink that one."

God, how I wanted to kill him in that moment. The cocky, arrogant, gorgeous fuckwad. I hated him down to the marrow of my bones.

I now knew that my only option was complete silence otherwise he would certainly drive me to insanity in my unresolved rage.

Grabbing the bag that he had brought, I slammed my way into the bathroom and got ready for the day. I was shocked that everything fit perfectly. He certainly hadn't asked my sizes. Maybe it was some super vampire perception? Why did I give a shit? I shrugged at my reflection and left the bathroom, tossing the bag back on the bed and sitting down.

"Very good Isabella. Now, would you like something to eat?"

I remained silent as I had resolved to do. He nodded. "So, we have arrived at this stage of your training. Very good. I hadn't expected it so soon, but this is progress. It means that you will break sooner rather than later. This pleases me."

I glared at him. "I'll never break, you fuckwad."

He smiled. "You just did. You had resolved to maintain silence. You failed."

Tears of anger and hopelessness sprang into my eyes as I realized the truth in his words and I looked down, watching as they fell into my lap. "Why are you doing this? Why are you so cruel and heartless?"

"I'm Vampire. I'm not human. I have had to fight from the very first hour I awoke to this existence. I have never lost and none of my opponents have ever seen the light of another day. Is that a sufficient explanation?"

I looked up at him feeling blank, absent, defeated. "Yes."

**A/N: Sunshine and rainbows, yes? LOL For those who may complain, there was a warning in the summary. This Jasper is DARK. There will not be any rape or non-con. There will, however, be a happily ever after. Reviews are appreciated. ~Spudz**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Don't own the characters. Do own the plot. Don't make any money from this. No copyright infringement intended. Not intended for anyone under the age of 18.**

**~o0o~**

**Attention:**

**The Major in this story is DARK & DOMINANT**

**This is not a BDSM fic, but it does employ**

**DOM/sub situations/themes. In short, **

**THE MAJOR WILL NOT BE KISSING BELLA'S ASS IN THIS STORY!**

**He might spank it though. There will not be beating or rape.**

**YOU HAVE NOW BEEN WARNED!**

**If that's not your thing, then GO READ SOMETHING ELSE!**

**I don't want, nor do I need to read a long winded rant about how **

**stories like mine are screwing up all the poor little**

**girlies of the world due to reading about my **

**supposedly 'abusive' fictional character. **

**THIS IS FICTION PEOPLE! For those who require  
**

**spoon feeding, that means it's not REAL.**

**If you want to read something to base your life on,**

**go look up Dr. Phil or grab the latest copy of **

**your holy book of choice.**

**~Rant Over. Still Here? Happy Reading!~**

**~o0o~**

* * *

We boarded a small business sized jet at a private airstrip in Seattle. It was lavish but I wasn't surprised simply because the apartment we had stayed in was just as decadent. It would seem that these vampires had a taste for the good life, not that I really gave a shit at the moment. Sometimes it's funny, the things you'll think about when you're in shock.

Really, if I were to be honest, I was a mess, my emotions in such a turmoil that I couldn't tell you what I was feeling half the time. One emotion that was a constant was anger. I was pissed off. At everything and everyone, my self being foremost on the list. Why didn't I listen to Jake when he bitched about my topic of choice? Why the hell did I even give vampires a second thought for christ's sake? Why couldn't I have written Harry Potter fan fiction, or, or, oh fuck it. Just anything else but fucking vampires.

I glared over at my captor who was casually kicked back in his Italian leather luxury seat, reading a book, looking for all the world as if he were a normal, fuckhot, gorgeous, delicious, perfectly muscled and built man.

Shit. Now he's glancing over at me with a dirty smirk on his face, almost as if he can hear my thoughts. Fucker. I sneer at him and his smile widens as he goes back to reading.

I look away and start to wonder at this undeniable attraction that I feel for him. I've never been so attracted to someone in my life. Conversely, I've never hated someone so much either. How the totally opposite reactions can co-exist within the same person, for the same person, I'll never fucking know. It must be because of my screwed up mind.

Giving myself a mental shake, I look around for something to occupy my mind. A book, a magazine, anything. Shit. There's nothing. What I wouldn't give for something to write with….. I sigh. I guess it's time to give up and ask.

Jesus. I feel the muscles in my jaw clench at the mere thought of asking him for anything, but I'm bored as hell and we still have hours to go on this flight to hell, so, yeah.

"Excuse me? Major Asshole, sir? Would you happen to have any writing implements on this aircraft?"

Faster than fucking lightning, I find myself face down over his lap. Just as I'm registering that fact, I feel swats start to land on my ass and they fucking hurt!

I struggle and try to kick but he has my legs pinned and the fucker is strong. I couldn't even wiggle.

"Let me go you fucking asshole! Let me go! I swear to god, I'll fucking kill you the first chance I get!"

Okay, this shit really hurts now. My ass is starting to feel like it's on fire and he's not letting up. I quit yelling just to concentrate on trying not to cry, and as soon as I did, he began talking.

"You know, I figured your common sense would tell you that calling me foul names would be against the rules, but I can see that I'm gonna have to spell everything out for you Isabella. So, is this clear enough for you? You may answer."

"Fuck you, asshole!"

Okay, so I sobbed it out, but I wasn't going to give him what he wanted. I'd die first. Problem was, it felt like I was in the midst of dying by flames, with my ass going first. Christ on a cracker, this hurt! Tears were now streaming down my cheeks and I bit my lip to keep from crying out.

"Any time now Isabella. I can keep this up as long as I need to and you still have pants on my mate. The next stage will be on bare skin if you force my hand. I'll ask once more, since this is all new and I haven't given you a set of rules yet; do you now understand that it's against the rules to call me foul names? You may answer."

"Go fuck yourself asshole!

I was sobbing now and yeah, it was probably really stupid of me…..okay, it WAS really stupid of me to fuck with him right about now, but damn it, I had my pride. Well, as much as you can have face down over someone's lap when they're spanking your ass.

Again, quicker than I could register, he now had my ass bare and was starting up again. Fuck! If I thought it hurt before….

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! Please stop! I'm sorry!"

I hiccuped and sucked in air in relief when he stopped, all fight gone from me as I sagged over his lap.

"Will you answer the question now Isabella?"

My jaw clenched as I growled out my answer. "Yes, okay?! I understand that I shouldn't call you foul names! Happy now?!"

"That'll do for now. Your answer wasn't very respectful, but we'll work on that."

He stood me up and I gingerly fixed my pants, praying the flames on my ass would soon extinguish, especially since I had to sit through the remaining eight hours of the flight.

I stood there and watched as he walked over to a cabinet, opened it and gestured inside at a variety of books kept there.

"We do not have any writing implements, but we do have books if you'd care to help yourself. All you had to do was ask politely and we could have avoided all the unpleasantness. I'm not too terribly difficult to live with Isabella. I do not call you foul names and I expect the same courtesy."

He sat and I clenched my jaw in anger. "Yeah well, I didn't kill your best friend."

He sighed and looked up from his book. "I gave you time and privacy in the apartment to process and get over the incident Isabella. It's now in the past. Leave it there and your life will be much easier. Keep it between us and things will be very difficult. He was a wolf. He was my natural enemy. One of us was going to be destroyed that day and as I told you, I am a fighter and have always been. I remain undefeated. That's all there is to it. It's not as though it was personal."

"It was personal to me."

He nodded. "That much is obvious, but let me share something with you Isabella, eternity is a very long time to hold a grudge. You'll have to work through this sometime, hopefully in the very near future."

He went back to reading and I grudgingly admitted to myself that there was wisdom in his words. It was tough to do, let me tell you, but this was now my life and I had no intention of being miserable. Adapt and overcome, right?

Choosing a book from the cabinet, I made my way back to my seat and carefully sat down. Thankfully, sitting wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, and I settled back with a good read, praying that it would absorb me fully for the next few hours.

I was shaken from the pages of my fictional world some hours later by the feeling of the plane pitching over into a descent. It was a bit startling. I had been on big commercial airliners, so was expecting the pleasant tickle in the stomach that you get with their slow descent. This was nothing like that and I wondered to myself if this pilot had flown military jets before getting this job. It felt like we were in a fucking dive.

Reaching around myself, I fished out the seat belt straps and hastily fastened the thing, as if being strapped to a hunk of metal, cushion and leather would save my ass if the pilot augered us into the fucking ground.

Jasper got up from his seat and grabbed the book I'd been reading, stowing it along with his, back in the cabinet which he closed and latched.

Retaking his seat, he broke the silence. "When we land, make sure that you stay close to me. You will be surrounded by vampires, none of whom are particularly fond of humans unless they are draining them. I will protect you and once it is commonly known that you are my mate, no one will dare touch you."

I nodded and looked out the window at the rapidly approaching landscape, praying that this pilot actually leveled and landed this thing on a runway as it still felt as though the fucker was out to do his best kamikaze impression.

It's funny how easy it is to think that you'd rather die than do this or that, but when faced with the real possibility, life suddenly becomes very precious.

No, I didn't want to die despite my current circumstances. My will to not only survive, but thrive welled up and determination filled me.

I glanced over at Major Jasper Whitlock and had to admit to myself that he'd been tolerable the few rare times I wasn't in his face spitting venomous words at him. Yeah, Jake's loss still made my heart ache terribly, but he had been part of a world that I didn't understand and was just barely coming to terms with concerning its actual existence.

Vampires.

Werewolves.

Natural enemies.

I would be a vampire very soon and would have lost Jake anyway, but I still mourned his death. Just knowing that he was still out there, living his life, would have been a comfort, but what's done is done and I can't bring him back. I would have to get beyond it and on with my life, which seemed to include one very hot but hard ass Major.

I was just starting to white knuckle the arms of the leather recliner I was strapped to when I felt the plane level and touch down mere seconds later. Fucking pilot. I got a mental picture of the asshole laughing his ass off in the cockpit. Sadistic bastard, whoever he was.

When the plane came to a complete stop, I breathed a sigh of relief. I had never liked flying but this landing had been particularly gut wrenching. It made me curious to see the ass that had flown the plane and as it turns out, I didn't have to wait long. The cockpit door opened and my breath caught in surprise as a blonde female strolled out.

"Hello Major.", she purred seductively. "Did you enjoy the flight?" She was now standing next to Jasper's seat, running her fingers through his hair, and the fucker was letting her.

He got that panty dropping dirty smirk on his face. "As always Janey, but the landing was the best part. Well done darlin'."

She smiled. "Thank you Major. You know I just love a good landing."

He chuckled. "Oh I know Janey. Just one of your many talents."

I wasn't sure why, but I was getting pissed. How dare this bitch touch him and worse yet, why the fuck did I care? I was baffled by the situation and that served to piss me off even more. I glared over at him and he stood from his seat and walked over to the exit.

He held out a hand to me. "Time to go Isabella."

I was just rising when I heard the female speak. "What's this Major? Dinner?"

I glanced at her as I took his hand and her lip was curled as she stared at me.

"No Janey, this is my mate."

Jane's head whipped toward Jasper. "What?! Your mate?" She snarled. "I suppose that means that we're over", she eyed me with naked hatred, "now that you have this thing."

I jumped as the Major growled and was in her face instantly. "Show some respect. She is my true mate and will be turned soon. You'll be seeing a lot of her. Get used to it."

I watched as Jane seemed to deflate before my eyes, casting her gaze to the floor as she nodded. "I will miss what we had Major, but I understand."

With that, she exited the plane and got into the front seat of the waiting SUV.

Jasper watched her go and shook his head. "Watch out for her Isabella. Do not trust her for any reason." He looked at me. "Do you understand? Not for any reason."

I nodded, a feeling of foreboding filling me. "I understand."

"Good." He tugged my hand and we made our way to the SUV, climbing into the back seat.

"Welcome back Major."

Jasper inclined his head. "Demetri."

Demetri eyed me through the rearview mirror, his eyes hard and assessing. "What's that you have there Major? A gift perhaps?"

Jasper reclined back, a stern and cold expression on his face. "She is my true mate. You'd do well to keep your distance."

He all but hissed out his answer and it was chilling. I shivered as I heard Demetri's immediate answer.

"Yes sir Major. My apologies for offending you."

Jasper nodded once, sharply and all conversation ended, the rest of the ride silent, the tension in the air almost palpable.

It was one hell of a relief and terrifying all at the same time, to finally arrive at what I knew to be a castle full of vampires.

I only hoped that I would find some sort of sanctuary within the high stone walls.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Lemon in this chapter. **

* * *

**~o0o~**

_Previously:_

_It was one hell of a relief and terrifying all at the same time, to finally arrive at what I knew to be a castle full of vampires._

_I only hoped that I would find some sort of sanctuary within the high stone walls._

* * *

~o0o~

After parking in an underground garage, we made our way into the castle, the atmosphere within heavy and oppressive.

Okay, so that was a nice way of saying the place was fucking creepy. They even had torches on the walls for lighting. Torches for fuck's sake. It was like taking one hell of a step back in time. I couldn't help myself, sarcastic ass that I am.

"I love what you've done with the place."

Satan glanced at me, his gaze cold enough to freeze flames. "Now is not the time to be a smart ass Isabella."

I smiled sweetly and folded my hands together under my chin, batting my lashes at him. "You'd rather a dumb ass then?"

Staring straight ahead as Jane scoffed, he said, "You're doing a damn fine job so far."

I sneered at him. He smirked. We kept walking and I shut my mouth. The fucker.

Sometime later, after walking god only knows how far, we came to some elaborately carved double doors which a young looking vampire male opened as soon as we got there, inclining his head in greeting.

"Welcome back Major Whitlock."

Satan kept right on walking. "Thank you Alec."

I gazed around the room, taking in all the marble. Shit was everywhere. And…... oh shit. There was a fucking drain in the middle of the floor. I didn't have to be a genius to figure that one out. Guess that means they don't "lick the plate clean" after meals. I let out a slightly crazed chuckle as I shuddered and found myself moving closer to Jasper as he smirked at me. The ass.

Oh well, you know what they say; the Devil you know, and all that. He may be a royal ass but he hadn't hurt me. Well, not really anyway.

We stopped in front of a daïs where three male vampires were seated in what looked like thrones. The black-haired male in the middle spoke. "Major Whitlock! Welcome back. I trust your mission was a success?"

"Have you ever known me to fail Aro?"

The black-haired male, Aro I guess, smiled a cold smile. "No indeed Major. It's what endears you to us, certainly."

Jasper smirked maliciously. "I'm sure."

Aro tapped his fingers on the arm of his throne, his cold, red eyes now locked on me as I tried my best to disappear behind Satan.

"What is this then Major?"

"This was my mark on this mission Aro. Her name is Isabella and, as it turns out, she is my true mate."

Aro gasped and looked at the brown-haired vampire to his right. "Marcus?"

This Marcus fellow glanced over at Satan and me, staring a moment before inclining his head slightly, never uttering a word.

Aro clapped, a wide, predatorial smile stretching his face. "How wonderful for you Major Whitlock. Congratulations! I trust that you will turn her very soon? It's never a good idea to have such a…... delicious smelling creature in such a vulnerable state within the castle. You understand, of course."

Satan started growling lowly. I could literally feel it with how I was now pressed against his back.

Hey, it's a little difficult to maintain pride when you're being stared at like you're the last slice of cheesecake at a weight watchers convention. So…. yeah.

"She'll remain untouched for however long I choose to keep her human Aro. Anyone who tries anything will never see the light of another day. That's a promise."

Aro sat up straight and frowned. He didn't look very happy about what Satan had just said, but he nodded. "I will assemble the guard and inform them of her presence here. You shouldn't have a problem after that Major."

"Your accommodation pleases me Aro. Thank you."

He continued to frown as he looked away, absently waving a hand in the air. "Yes, yes, of course. If there's nothing else, Major?"

Satan smirked, his eyes locked on Aro and deathly cold. "You tell me Aro. You are the King after all."

Aro turned a startled gaze back to Jasper, a nervous smile in place. "Of course Major. That will be all. Thank you."

Satan inclined his head slightly, eyes still locked on a disturbed looking Aro, his voice chilling and low as he answered. "Good day to you…...my King."

I shivered. Jasper's ability to make the word 'king' sound filthy and contemptible was impressive.

I stepped back quickly as he turned on his heel and took my arm, leading me from the room. I had to admit, I was a bit stunned and perplexed by that whole exchange. Didn't Satan, you know, work for them? I thought for sure that this would have been a friendly meeting between co-workers. You know, gather 'round the water cooler and chat about the latest?

This exchange had been more like waiting to see which one was gonna draw first in a showdown. Shit. I shivered again.

One thing about this exchange I knew for certain; Satan had just won that round hands down. Aro had retreated like a little bitch. Another conclusion I could draw from that is, Satan had better watch his back. It didn't seem like Aro particularly liked being Satan's bitch and he seemed like the type to stick a shank in him when he's least expecting it.

I glanced up at him as we made our way through another series of halls and stairs.

"Where are we going now?"

He stared straight ahead. "To my quarters."

"So, what happened back there?"

He looked down at me. "Nothing."

"Nothing? It seemed pretty hostile to have been nothing."

We arrived at another set of double doors which he opened as he answered. "It was a briefing after a mission Isabella, nothing more."

He closed the door behind us and I looked around what seemed to be a living room. I was grudgingly impressed. It was modern, stylish and comfortable. He even had a flat screen TV.

He motioned to a door across the room. "That is the bedroom. You'll find your bag in there. Go unpack. You may have the right side of the closet. I'll order more clothes for you later today after I've taken care of some things."

I had the urge to salute but figured it wouldn't go over very well at the moment. He still seemed a bit tense from his "briefing". I snorted to myself. When wasn't the fucker tense. If he got any more uptight, he'd probably squeak when he walked.

I grabbed my bag and began unpacking clothes that I'd never seen, all brand new, of course. I felt my eyes go wide when I got to the lingerie. I picked up a lace thong. "Holy hell. No fucking way." I would definitely take this up with him later. I'd fight to the death for some comfortable boy shorts damn it.

As I was stuffing all this lacy shit in the drawer, I heard voices in the other room. Couldn't make out what they were saying though, and I was curious, especially when I heard laughter. I knew he knew how to smirk, but actually laugh? Now that was a new development.

Tossing the empty bag on the floor of the closet, I made my way out into the bedroom, trying to be as quiet as possible as I inched closer to the door that was standing ajar.

"You can come out Isabella. No need to lurk by the door."

I rolled my eyes. Shit. Fucking vampire senses anyway.

I walked out and found him sitting with another male who had a shit eating grin on his face.

"So this is it, eh Major?"

Satan nodded as he took a slow sip from his wine glass.

"She's cute. She'll be damn fine when she's turned though. Get rid of the soft lines and baby fat." He turned back to Satan. "So, when ya gonna turn her?"

Satan shrugged. "Haven't decided yet. She needs training, desperately. She's got one hell of a mouth on her and the attitude to go with it. I can only see that worsening with the change unless I get a handle on it beforehand."

The other male scoffed. "Hell Major, this should be easy for you."

Satan nodded. "Yeah Pete, you'd think so, but she has a bit of an axe to grind. Seems the first wolf I killed this mission was her bestie."

Pete nodded. "Shit. Yeah, I see where that could cause a bit of a wrinkle."

I folded my arms across my chest. "Is this inspection over? I'd like to go somewhere where I can't hear you talking about me. I may as well because you two act as though I'm not here anyway."

This Pete person sneered at me. "That's because you're not. You're human. Less than us. The only reason you're not dead is your bond with the Major. Be grateful and keep your smart mouth shut."

I have to admit, I was at a loss as to how to respond to that. My eyes locked with those of my captor and I shivered. They were cold but matched perfectly the cold smirk on his face.

Pete's voice brought me out of my staring contest.

"Maybe you should give her to Jane for a few days. She'd be able to break her for sure."

Jasper scoffed. "Jane would kill her without a second thought Pete. She met her on the jet. Her emotions weren't pretty." He shook his head. "Nah, Jane's not an option."

Pete nodded slowly. "Well, I could have Char do it. She's not busy."

Satan took another slow sip from his glass. "Yeah, I'd been considering it."

I admit it. I started to panic. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Pete shook his head. "You need to claim her at the very least Major. Get a handle on that attitude."

I jumped as the Major growled. "Don't presume to tell me what I should do Captain. You overstep and I won't tolerate it."

Pete stiffened visibly. "Yes sir Major. Forgive my insolence."

Jasper sat back and took another sip. "Forgiven Captain. Just don't let it happen again or discipline will be in order."

"Yes sir, Major."

I couldn't help it. I smirked. It was nice to see this Pete asshole get taken down a notch.

Satan's cold eyes met mine and he spoke. "Captain, I believe there's something I should take care of. You are dismissed."

Pete stood. "Yes sir Major. I'll speak to Char."

Jasper nodded. "You may. Just know that I may choose not to use her. I'll let you know my decision soon."

Pete left the room and Satan stood from his chair. "Follow me Isabella."

He led me into an office and motioned to a chair in front of the massive desk he sat behind. "Be seated."

I took a seat and stared at him, wondering what this was all about. I had some idea, but I wouldn't play the guessing game. I had a feeling that I would be best served by being very literal with him, otherwise my snarky cynicism would get me into trouble that I probably wouldn't enjoy. So I stared and waited.

Finally, he spoke. "I'm not gonna give you a long, detailed list of rules to live by Isabella. I'm not concerned with your food choices, as long as you eat and maintain your health. I'm not concerned with whether you exercise. You're not really out of shape and you'll be turned soon enough; the transformation will take care of firming up any soft spots. What I am concerned with is your blatant disrespect. Your smart mouth and foul language won't be tolerated any longer. Another thing, do not ever leave these quarters without a proper escort. By that I mean myself, Peter, whom you just met, and his mate Charlotte, who you will meet very soon. If you break these rules, and you manage to survive doing so, you will be punished."

I stood, my once simmering anger flaring to a raging inferno instantly. I was an adult, and hadn't been subject to rules since I'd graduated high school. I wasn't about to stand for it now.

Punished, my ass!

Okay, admittedly not the best choice of words but at least I'd only said it in my head this time.

"Look, why don't you just admit that you don't like me and let me the fuck go? Why do you even want me around? You act as though you can't stand me, and I can assure you, the feeling is mutual, so…" I gritted my teeth, trying not to say what was on the tip of my tongue because I knew it wasn't prudent… Oh fuck it. Since when have I ever lived a prudent life? "...why don't you just fuck right off? Take your rules, and this fucked up place and just shove them right up your squeaky-tight ass, sideways!"

I spun around and started out of his study. I even made it two whole steps before I found myself pinned to the wall, a furious looking Major pressed against me.

"You think I don't like you my mate? You really think I'd let ya go?"

I looked into his red eyes that were so close, his face tilted down to mine as he spoke quietly, but with so much power and conviction behind the words that I could literally feel it flowing through me, and gave him the barest nod.

"Then I need to do something about that."

He leaned down and kissed me then, his lips moving over mine firmly, finally parting to suck and nip at mine. I felt his tongue then and couldn't stop my reaction. I opened for him, meeting his tongue with mine, sucking, nipping back, playing as his hands moved up my sides, his thumb finally teasing a nipple through my shirt and bra as an involuntary moan escaped me.

Heat rushed through my body and I kissed him back with all that I had, determined to show him that I was no shrinking violet; I wouldn't just meet him half-way. Fuck that. If he owned me, then I was damn well gonna own him right back.

I let out what sounded like a growl and nipped his bottom lip, soothing it over with my lips and tongue as I pushed him back, moving us away from the wall as I broke the kiss.

He watched me, curiosity in his red eyes as I unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it off of his shoulders and throwing it in the corner, my mouth sucking and kissing his neck as I reached for his belt and the fastenings of his pants.

I got them undone just as my lips and teeth teased his nipple, and smiled as I heard a groan from him, his head tilted back as he buried both hands in my hair, gently holding my head to him.

Sure, I was a virgin, but the guys on the rez had made damn sure that I'd seen my share of how-to videos, after they'd gotten me sort of drunk first, of course. Needless to say, I knew what I was doing in theory, if not in practice.

I dropped down to my knees...time to practice.

He stared down at me, one brow raised in what looked like a challenge as I hooked my fingers in the waist band of his pants and boxers, pulling them down in one go. He lifted each foot as I removed his shoes and socks and then stepped out of the pants that were pooled around his feet.

He was now bare and my breath hitched as I sat back on my heels and took the sight of him in for a moment. Damn, but he was gorgeous. Still an asshole...but a fucking gorgeous one. Why waste it? I now throbbed and ached inside, and by god, he was the solution.

I leaned forward, licking and kissing his hipbone as I took his silky, rock hard cock in hand, stroking it from base to tip a couple of times as my kisses moved from his hip to the neat patch of curls at the base of his cock, nuzzling my nose in, taking in his concentrated scent before I opened my mouth and sucked on his sack. A shot of pride moved through me at his answering growl. Thank you, instructional videos.

Sitting up straight again, I swirled my tongue around the crown of his length, taking in the sweet taste of him as my tongue teased the slit. I found the taste of him to be pleasant, and decided it must be a vampire thing because I had heard that the taste was pretty nasty, and something I would just have to tolerate if I ever decided to do this. At least that's what Leah, Seth's sister, had told me.

I took him into my mouth as far as I could and found that I wasn't even half-way down his length, so I wrapped my hand around the rest of him to make up the difference as I sucked and bobbed, pausing every now and then to swirl and suck at the head, my free hand tugging gently at his balls.

He was panting now and as soon as my mouth came off of his cock he reached down and hauled me up into his arms, kissing me as he moved us to a fluffy rug in front of a massive fireplace.

He wasted no time in undressing me, lavishing kisses and licks on each inch of my skin that was revealed to him until I was as bare as he.

I was now laid back onto the rug as he caressed my cheek. "I'm gonna claim you now. You're mine and will be for the rest of time."

I watched as he moved between my thighs and felt his fingers swipe through my folds, two of his fingers entering me gently as I arched at the feel of something filling me for the very first time. "Mmm, so good." I whispered. And it was...the way his fingers played inside me, plunging, filling, curling and pressing had me wild to be fucked for real.

I bucked and moaned and growled, finally pushing as hard as I could against his chest as I sat up. Again, he had a curious look in his eyes as he moved to lay down on his back in the direction that I was pushing him. I knew he was humoring me and I appreciated it.

He smirked as I straddled him and I placed both hands on his chest as I locked my gaze with his. Leaning forward, I kissed him, long and deep before sitting back up and lining his cock up with my entrance. Before taking him in, I met his steady gaze once again.

"I want you to know and remember this; you take nothing from me. I give it."

With those words, I sat up and slid down onto him, taking him all the way in with a gasp and a moan, my virgin blood staining the base of his cock red as I began to move over him in a steady rhythm, rising and falling, giving and taking. He bent his knees and grasped my hips, meeting me on every stroke and I braced myself against his legs, picking up my pace as I felt an orgasm building.

He let go of a hip and began circling my clit with a thumb as I threw my head back, my hair cascading over his legs as I rose and fell, moans and pleas falling from my lips, mingling with his growls and snarls.

We both seized in the peak of pleasure, our bodies pulsing together at our physical connection even as we both perceived a deeper, spiritual connection, our gazes locked in something resembling amazement.

As my body relaxed over him in satiation, I could only wonder at this new feeling. I knew that I didn't love him in the romantic sense, but I also knew now, that it was impossible to hate him.

As we came back to ourselves, still staring at each other, there was one question that kept looping through my mind.

Just what the hell had I gotten myself into?

**Your thoughts? Let me hear from you. ~Spudz**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Some of you wanted a peek into the Major's mind. Here it is. It probably will not be the last either.**

* * *

**~o0o~**

**~ Previously ~**

_As my body relaxed over him in satiation, I could only wonder at this new feeling. I knew that I didn't love him in the romantic sense, but I also knew now, that it was impossible to hate him._

_As we came back to ourselves, still staring at each other, there was one question that kept looping through my mind._

_Just what the hell had I gotten myself into?_

* * *

~o0o~

**Major's POV**

**This chapter inspired by Tool/Lateralus Album**

I moved through the labyrinth of underground tunnels with speed, intent on escaping the castle, but more than that, I was determined to escape this feeling that had seized me upon the consummation of my mating.

It was unexpected, stifling almost, and I found the unease of such a soul-deep tie consuming me.

Surely, I had known, as all vampire kind do in this situation, that she was my mate, but I had been able, until now, to maintain a certain distance, to keep myself separate, just as I had throughout my entire existence. I had never felt anything but the barest hint of friendship for anyone and that was by design.

In this life, it was a necessity to be able to cut all ties; to destroy _anyone_ and _anything_ without a second thought, whether they had been considered friend or foe.

I was cold as ice. I trusted _no one_ and _nothing_, and such a philosophy had served me well, for I still existed while all who had ever stood against me, boldly or surreptitiously, did not.

I jumped up, swiftly moving aside the tunnel cover to exit into a dark alley, turning to replace the cover before gaining the coverage of the deep shadows as I made my way out of Volterra.

I needed blood. I needed to center and ground myself. A hunt would accomplish both. I growled lowly at the damned unfamiliar feeling inside me that refused to abate. Maybe a hunt would help. I sure as hell hoped it would.

I made my way into the questionable part of the city, blending into the darkness, the shadows enfolding me in their embrace as I awaited my prey, still and quiet as the death I would soon inflict.

It wasn't long until I perceived the scent of my meal, the slightly shuffling footfalls, the wet thud of a beating heart and finally the subtle waves of heat emanating from skin.

Reaching out, too fast for them to register or comprehend, I enfolded my meal in my arms, my fangs sinking deeply into soft flesh, piercing with precision the jugular vein with a purr of satisfaction as their life force rushed over my tongue and down my throat, their delayed panic slowly sweetening the taste as they quietly died in my arms.

Not really looking at the slackened body, I hefted it over my shoulder and made my way out of the city, finally dumping it down an old abandoned well. It would be quite some time before it was discovered there, if ever and such a disposal wouldn't draw the attention of the humans. Burning was always a risky measure, especially with today's advances in forensic science. It took a very hot fire to burn a body thoroughly, and without burning an entire structure, it was difficult to achieve the heat required.

I took my time getting back to the city. Why hurry? I had all night and I wasn't exactly anxious to get back to the castle. As long as Isabella stayed in my quarters with Pete and Char watching over her, she was safe and I didn't think that she would be stupid enough to try to venture out. She may have a mouth on her, but I could tell that she was very smart and possessed of a healthy will to live which would serve her well.

I recognized many similarities between us in that respect and found myself being pleased by that at least, even if this… feeling… whatever the hell it was, still plagued me.

Jumping silently to a rooftop, I found a chimney to lean against and took out a pack of smokes, quickly lighting one and watching as the smoke twisted and curled away from me in the cool night air as I exhaled slowly, my head resting back against the bricks.

My thoughts quickly shifted away from the patterns of smoke and back to Isabella.

My mate.

Shit.

A sinking feeling suffused me as I came to the grudging realization that she was now my weakness; the only one I'd ever had and the reality of that filled me with dread and anger.

It had been drilled into me from the moment of my waking to this life, that mates were a liability, something to be avoided. It was why mated pairs in Maria's army were always destroyed. They became focused on each other rather than their intended purpose which was killing other vampires and you couldn't kill just one of the pair as the mate left alive would go insane, destroying everything in rage until they were destroyed.

It had been why Peter had hidden his mate connection with Charlotte all those years ago and it had been why he had escaped with her the night she was due to be destroyed.

Looking back on that time, I still wasn't sure why I had let them get away with it and then ultimately let them go. Perhaps it was because I had been so fed up with Maria, or it was due to the feelings of malevolence that I could feel running in a current just under the surface of her emotions towards me. Either way, I had known that our time together was coming to an end. She'd known for quite some time at that point that her hold over me was nonexistent, any control she'd ever had over me, a thing of the past and it scared her. I wasn't stupid. I knew that a frightened Maria took drastic measures to eliminate the source of her discomfort and so I'd known that it was coming down to a face off between us and I'd been determined, as I'd always been, that it wouldn't be me who lost in the conflict.

She'd finally tried to lure me into a trap with the promise of blood and sex and she'd almost succeeded in masking her deceit.

Almost.

I smirked as I thought of fucking her for the last time, taking everything she gave while giving nothing in return, my gift making sure that she didn't so much as enjoy the feel of my cock inside her, as I flooded her with fear.

I had watched in morbid satisfaction as she gasped, eyes widened in horrified comprehension just before I came and removed her head in the next second, her twitching body falling to the floor as I tucked in and buttoned up.

She'd never had time to signal her minions to attack, so taking care of them had been easy and I'd tossed them into the cabin with her, lighting the whole thing up and walking away without a look back.

That was a rule of mine; never look back and I never had.

Until today.

Until Isabella and this unbreakable tie that now bound us for eternity.

Fuck.

**Your thoughts? 'Till next time, ~Spudz**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Lemon Alert Below. My heartfelt thank you to all who review. Happy reading!**

* * *

**~o0o~**

**Bella's POV**

I awoke early the next morning, my mind going into overdrive instantly at all that had happened to me over the past few days. It was almost incomprehensible, and I ran a hand through my hair, grabbing a handful at the roots and tugging as I tried, once again, to grasp it all.

Jake… was dead... he'd been able to shift into a giant wolf, vampires were real, and not only that but I was now… mated to what seemed like the coldest and meanest of the lot.

I blew out a breath and released the hair I'd been tugging, turning my head to stare out the window as I grudgingly admitted to myself that things could be worse. After all, he hadn't really been mean per se, just cold and somewhat distant.

My thoughts drifted to my mother and the many 'boyfriends' she'd had during the course of my childhood and I shuddered with the memories. I had seen truly abusive men, at times more closely that I liked to recall. There had been two over the course of the years, and neither of them had been the screamer that I had recalled earlier. No, these men had both been quiet in their mannerisms, but there had been a violent and cruel undercurrent to them that I had sensed even at that young age and I had avoided them as best I could.

My mother, however, hadn't been so fortunate, or shrewd was probably the better word, and I'd witnessed many an incident of her being choked, slapped and even punched until she'd finally had enough and gave them the boot.

The part I found most curious is that I never felt such misgivings with… Jasper. Yes, Jasper. I had to stop using derogatory names with him… Sure, he was cold and reserved and could definitely be an asshole, but I never felt that he would really hurt me. I guessed that was why it was so hard for me to curb my mouth with him, although I wouldn't be forgetting the time he'd virtually lit my ass on fire any time soon either.

I yawned and stretched, groaning when a decided soreness in the lady parts made itself known, the recent loss of my v-card instantly at the forefront of my mind.

After we'd finished and had stared at one another for a few beats, he'd lifted me off of him, stood, gotten dressed and told me not to leave his quarters.

He'd left then and I'd been a bit confused and… well, outraged by that. What had just happened between us had been… profound for lack of a better term, and he'd simply gotten up and walked away. Hadn't he felt it too?

I threw back the covers and got out of bed, making my way to the bathroom to take care of the daily routine.

Okay, that makes it sound like I strolled in to the bathroom and I didn't. Far from it. Put it this way, the Major wasn't lacking the in the package, so yeah, I was walking a bit… funny. What I wouldn't give for a fistful of ibuprofen right about now…

The massive, sunken tub caught my eye, the thought of soaking in some steamy water way too good to pass up so I started the tap, adjusting it to the perfect temperature before standing to strip while it filled.

Grabbing two fluffy towels out of the cabinet, I set them on the floor by the tub and eased my way in to the water, relaxing back with a sigh as the heat eased my aches slowly but surely.

As I sat there soaking, my mind drifted back to the day before and our encounter in his study, my eyes closing as I pictured his sleekly muscled form, remembering the way it had felt under my hands, under my lips, the way he'd felt buried deep inside me as I rode him, the pain of my first time mixed with a primal pleasure…

Opening my eyes, I groaned in frustration at myself, realizing that I was becoming aroused and frankly a little pissed off at the realization that I would probably jump his ass if he were to walk in at this moment. Jesus. What the fuck was wrong with me?

I shook my head as I scooted down in the water, soaking my hair before washing it. Time to get my head straight and face whatever this day had in store. After all, at this point, there was just no telling what was next. Fairies? Leprechauns? Dancing fucking elves? Who knew?

Turns out, as I walked out into the living room, it was Aro that was in store. Or at least he was sitting on the couch conversing with Pete-the-asshole Jr. and his mate Charlotte, whom I'd only met briefly.

The creepy fucker stood with a shark-like grin when he saw me. "Ah, the lovely Isabella! What a delight." He walked toward me and I raised a brow at him as he grabbed my hand, cupping it within both of his own as he bowed his head over it.

When he looked back up, he seemed a bit shocked, which I found sort of weird. "Something wrong?"

I tugged my hand which he'd continued to hold and he went from looking shocked back to smiling like a fucking loon. "No my dear, nothing at all. I was just a bit startled. It seems I cannot read you and such has never happened in all my years."

It was at that very moment, with Aro the creeper still clutching onto my hand that Jasper walked in carrying a bag and a container, his eyes locking instantly on my hand held by Aro.

"What the fuck are you doing here Aro and why are you touching my mate?"

He instantly dropped my hand and backed away. "Ah, Major Whitlock. I had just dropped by for a friendly chat. I thought to welcome your mate properly since I didn't have an opportunity to do so before."

Jasper frowned, his eyes quickly darkening to a frigid black as he stared at Aro. He held a hand out to me. "Isabella."

Somehow, despite my proclivities for being a sarcastic ass, I grasped that now was not the time to fuck with him, so I moved to his side, taking the offered hand.

He stepped toward Aro a bit while pulling me to stand behind him, never once taking his eyes off of the creepy King.

"She is my mate; my human mate and was already being watched over by the only vampire that I would assign such a responsibility." His gaze cut toward Pete fleetingly. "Although, I can see that responsibility may have been misplaced. My point is Aro, you should respect an incomplete mating enough not to interfere as you have here today. Not only is your proximity too close, but you went so far as to touch her!"

I could now feel the waves of anger coming from Jasper and Aro held up a hand, backing away somewhat.

"Major Whitlock, my actions today had nothing but the most innocent of motivations…"

Jasper cut him off mid sentence. "You forget that I can feel your emotions Aro. I suggest you leave while you still have the ability to do so."

Aro scowled. "Are you going so far as to threaten me Major Whitlock?"

Jasper stepped forward, venom in his tone as he spoke. "It is only a threat when one is indecisive on following through Aro. Look at this as more of an opportunity to save your sorry ass. I suggest you take it."

Aro looked livid but calculating before he turned and left, closing the door behind him without uttering another word.

Jasper turned to a stiffly standing Peter and Charlotte, anger still rolling off him as he stared at Pete for a moment. Faster than my eyes could follow, he had Pete slammed up against the wall. "Words cannot express how badly you fucked up here today Captain. You have become complacent and all together too comfortable in your dealings with me. I intend to remedy that. You will meet me in the training room this afternoon at 4:00 sharp for your punishment. Now get out."

Peter looked resigned to his fate as he answered. "Yes sir Major."

I glanced at Charlotte and she looked desperately scared. She faced Jasper, her hands wringing together nervously. "Please Major… What were we to do? He is a Volturi King… Were we supposed to turn him away? Deny him entry?"

The entire time she was speaking Peter was tugging her arm, shaking his head.

Jasper crossed his arms over his chest as he stared at the two. "Control your mate Captain. She over steps and my tolerance is nonexistent. Leave. Now."

Peter practically dragged a protesting Charlotte to the door, pushing her through before exiting and closing the door after himself and Jasper turned to me, gesturing to the container and bag sitting on the table. "I brought you breakfast. Sit down and eat. I'm sure you're hungry. I'm going to shower and change. Do not open that door for anyone."

I nodded and sat as he went into the bedroom, opening the container and bag to find a cappuccino and some warm pastry-like buns that smelled delicious. Huh, I guess the whole eggs and bacon thing isn't the norm over here, but I was fine with that.

I ate quickly once I started, finally realizing how hungry I really was, my thoughts wandering to what had taken place after Jasper had given Aro the boot. He was clearly beyond pissed at Peter, but why? Nothing untoward had happened after all. It had all been very innocent. I backed off that thought for a moment, remembering that he could feel the underlying emotions of those involved. Perhaps Aro's creepiness had been more than just on the surface? I shuddered at the thought, wondering just what the weirdo had been feeling where I was concerned, my breakfast now churning uncomfortably in my stomach.

I rose, throwing the empty bag and container away before going to the small fridge he'd had brought in for me. I grabbed a bottle of water and took a seat on the couch, my thoughts going back to the Major's reaction.

I was having a really hard time mustering any sympathy for Peter as he had been nothing but an asshole to me, but I felt for Charlotte. She'd looked really scared and while she hadn't been overly friendly in our brief meeting, she hadn't been unkind either. Maybe we could be friends someday? That is, if Peter survived whatever this punishment turned out to be…

My thoughts were interrupted by Jasper coming out of the bedroom, hair still damp from his shower. As usual, he was fucking gorgeous, but he still looked pissed off, and that was pretty intimidating. Still, I felt the need to say something, so despite my better judgement, I spoke up.

"Why was all of that such a big deal Jasper? You let that Jane bitch touch you much more intimately on the plane. All he did was visit and hold my hand briefly… it wasn't as though you walked in on us fucking or something…"

He was facing away from me, and I saw him freeze mid-action at my, admittedly, careless words. When he did finally turn to me, his eyes were black as pitch.

He moved too quickly for me to see and the next thing I knew, I was pinned down on the couch, his body on top of mine, his lips at my neck, the points of sharp fangs just barely grazing my skin as he spoke with quiet intensity. "You are mine Isabella… my mate. No other male has a right to touch you, do you hear me?"

He sucked lightly at the tender skin just under my ear as he pressed his hips forward into my center and I couldn't help myself… I moaned, my hands clutching tightly to his back as I spread my legs widely, wrapping his hips as I arched into his hardness without thought. Oh god, how he could reduce me to such a needy bitch within moments, I would never know, but he could and I wanted him… now.

He chuckled darkly as his lips trailed up my jaw and over to my waiting mouth where I met his kiss eagerly, fully taking as well as giving, our tongues delving and tasting, mine finding a sharp fang, purposely drawing blood as an offering… a taste. He growled into my mouth, grinding his hard cock into my center as his arms wrapped around me and he rose from the couch, carrying me to our bedroom where he placed me in the center of the bed.

His black gaze locked with mine as he undressed me, his hands caressing my skin as he removed each garment, but as good as it all felt, I couldn't get a question out of my mind. "What about Jane?"

He hesitated in his movements for a moment. "What about her?" He continued, popping the front catch of my bra and I reached up, staying his hand.

"You let her touch you. You've had sex with her. Will you continue with her?"

He ripped the straps that held the bra in place. "What do you care? You hate me, remember?" He smirked and it pissed me off.

I pushed his hands away. "Go fuck yourself then if you can't give me a straight answer."

Lemon Alert

~o0o~

I gasped as he had me bare in seconds and he turned me face down with a growl, raising my hips as I heard the sound of his zipper.

I felt the head of his cock swipe through my slick folds a second before he entered me, seating himself fully as he ground out the word "Mine".

I grasped at the pillow beneath me as he pulled out and thrust back in firmly, setting a slow pace, his solid strokes jolting me with every thrust in.

I moaned and pushed back into him as I looked back over my shoulder, my lip curling in something close to a snarl. "I will not be second to anyone."

He wrapped me in his arms, raising me up against his chest, one hand fondling my breast while the other wrapped my waist, his lips now at my neck as he continued to fuck me without mercy.

I turned my head, my lips finding his, both of us battling each other in a heated kiss that I finally broke with a loud moan, my eyes closing for a moment as I concentrated on the feel of him stroking into me, hitting that special spot within each time without fail. Still, he had not acknowledged me and I was determined that he would.

I grabbed the back of his head with my hand, our gazes locked. "I'll not be second!"

He growled and nipped my neck, his breath fanning my moistened skin as he answered. "Just what do you want from me?"

My head rolled back on his shoulder as his thrusts gained in intensity. "Oh jesusss" I groaned, feeling my center tighten, my peak quickly approaching. Meeting his gaze once again I managed an answer. "What do you want from _me_, Major?"

He growled, picking up his pace just a little more. He was trying to fuck me to silence. I was determined to get my answer.

"You are mine! Tell me Isabella, who do you belong to?"

God, speaking now was truly a challenge as all I wanted to do was scream, the sensations flooding me almost unbearable, but I managed. "I refuse to belong to anyone who won't put me first!" I looked at him again. "Make me first. Turn me… so that I may claim you in turn… I dare you."

I cried out with my orgasm just as he growled loudly, a dark fire in his eyes as he bared his fangs, burying them in my neck as he came, his cock seated deeply inside me, his venom flooding into me through his bite.

I smiled through the pain and the pleasure.

I would now truly be his mate and he mine…

…for I would now be Vampire.

"Yours Major. I am yours."

**Your thoughts? 'Till next time, ~Spudz**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Hi all. Exciting news! This story was nominated in the TwiFic Fandom Awards in the "Drop Everything Fic" category. Voting is open, so if you like the story, please take a minute or two to go vote for it. Polls close on Nov. 8th and you can vote up to once a day if you wish to. Thank you for your support and happy reading!**

* * *

**~o0o~**

_Previously:_

_God, speaking now was truly a challenge as all I wanted to do was scream, the sensations flooding me almost unbearable, but I managed. "I refuse to belong to anyone who won't put me first!" I looked at him again. "Make me first. Turn me… so that I may claim you in turn… I dare you."_

* * *

~o0o~

**Major Jasper Whitlock's POV**

I paced the living room of my quarters, one hand running through my hair every so often, as a low growl escaped me.

I was angry, and I couldn't quite pin-point the cause. I growled again at the frustrating thoughts in my head.

_"Denial isn't just a river in Egypt, is it Major?"_ my decidedly sarcastic inner voice sneered.

All right, so I knew very well why I was angry. I had let myself be baited in the heat of the moment into changing my mate well before I'd intended to, and I had never succumbed to such tactics in my existence.

That little slip of a girl, currently on day three of writhing in pain on my bed, had manipulated me completely and that fact pissed me off.

I'd had things to take care of damn it, one very big one being handing Peter his ass for not keeping Aro's slimy hands off of my mate. I had, of course, had to cancel that and everything else after her change had begun. I wasn't about to leave her in such a vulnerable state, especially since I couldn't even trust my Captain to take care of her properly.

Growling again in frustration, I turned and went to the sidebar, pouring out a glass of blood from the carafe I'd had delivered earlier.

Sipping it slowly, I worked to get my anger in check. I needed to be sharp for when she awoke. No one knew better than I, just how much of a pain in the ass a newborn vampire could be, and if I were broadcasting anger when she awoke, it would only serve to make the situation worse.

Draining the rest of the blood in the glass, I set it aside and made my way into the room, my eyes slowly roaming over her form, taking in all the changes her transition had wrought.

She was fucking gorgeous, most of the soft features she'd had as a human now toned and enhanced. Her hair had lengthened a bit, the color now deep and rich with highlights. Her skin was flawless and her body looked fully matured, the burn of my venom enhancing her curves to such a degree that I found myself becoming aroused just looking at her.

Damn, but she affected me like no other female ever had, and in every way, eliciting emotions from me that I'd never felt before; something that made me entirely uncomfortable.

I could handle wanting to dominate her. I could even handle the possessiveness I felt where she was concerned—she was mine after all—but these other feelings… feelings of actually caring for another being, were entirely foreign to me and if I were to be honest, made me feel vulnerable; a fact that I hated and didn't know how to deal with.

I knew it was unreasonable to blame her for the way I felt, for my anger, but that was my initial response, a defense mechanism, I could admit, if only to myself.

Still, after these three days doing nothing but thinking on my situation, I finally conceded that these were my hang-ups and it was unfair of me to put them off on her.

With a tired sigh, I finally allowed myself to sit on the bed where I reached out, gently tracing her cheek with my fingers. "Just what is it you're doing to me Isabella?" I found myself murmuring. "Why do I feel so lost where you're concerned? Me… an Empath, and I have no idea how to deal with these feelings you bring out in me…" I traced her crimson-tinged lips, my eyes following the path I made over their pillowed softness with a fingertip. "What am I to do? For the very first time in my existence, I don't have all the answers… Just who am I where you're concerned and how do I not lose myself in the discovery?"

I drew my hand back from her face at the sound of her quickening heartbeat, knowing from that sound alone that she would wake soon.

Standing, I moved back from the bed, not wanting her to feel crowded or intimidated, especially since my scars would be much more prominent to her now and would probably scare her.

It wasn't that I was ashamed of my scars; quite the opposite actually since every vampire who'd ever marked me I had put an end to.

No, ashamed I was not, but I knew they caused an instinctual fear from others of my kind who took them as the warning they are, so I gave her plenty of space to look her fill and hopefully acclimate to my presence without attacking.

A final pained gasp and the absence of a heartbeat had me crossing my arms over my chest as I causally leaned against the wall, watching her body tense as I whispered out, "Here we go."

**Bella's POV**

I lay here on this bed of torment, wondering just how long this miniature version of Hell would keep me in its grip, when the sound of a door opening caught my interest.

I'd known that he was checking on me every so often, but it had seemed like an eternity since he'd been here last and it made me wonder just how long it had really been.

One thing I knew for certain; time was impossible to gauge through this all-consuming burn. Hell, just thinking and reasoning had taken all my focus if I were being totally honest.

My thoughts and senses refocused on Jasper as I felt him draw closer to the bed, so sensitive had I become to this connection that existed between us.

As a human, I had felt it as an undeniable attraction even though I had wanted to hate him but now… now, as I drew closer to the completion of my change, the connection was a definite need, a desire to be close, to possess and be possessed, and it was soul deep.

I felt the bed dip as he sat beside me and almost whimpered at the feel of his touch on my face as his fingers traced over my cheek and lips, but what really got my attention was the words he quietly spoke as he did so.

"Just what is it you're doing to me Isabella?"

My mind raced in confusion at just what he could mean by that, until I heard him speak again.

"Why do I feel so lost where you're concerned? Me… an Empath, and I have no idea how to deal with these feelings you bring out in me…"

Feelings? I was pretty certain that I must be hallucinating now as, who I was sure was the coldest, most unfeeling vampire in existence sat here confessing feeling something for me. The very same icy bastard who had killed my best friend without showing an ounce of remorse or sympathy was feeling lost and having feelings for me? Just not fucking possible…

Then his voice, the tone sounding for all the world somewhat vulnerable and conflicted, grabbed my attention again.

"What am I to do? For the very first time in my existence, I don't have all the answers… Just who am I where you're concerned and how do I not lose myself in the discovery?"

I lay here, the portion of my mind not focused on the pain in total shock, as I realized that he was truly feeling lost and conflicted, his words conveying nothing but the truth as he felt it inside.

My heart took off just then and I felt him move away from the bed. It took all I had not to scream out in agony as my heart sped to its end and stopped just as I gasped in relief as the pain left me.

The sound of whispered words caused my body to tense instinctively, the instant reaction shocking me somewhat as my mind worked to take in all the new information from my environment; the sounds, the scents… especially one in particular; the scent of what I knew, on a primal level, to be that of my mate.

My reaction to it drew a low growl from me, a spike of desire shooting through me as my eyes flashed open, instantly zeroing in on his form as he leaned against the wall, maintaining a very casual stance as I studied him.

He was, of course, magnificent, but with an edge of pure danger as I realized, with shock, that I had never seen him clearly before this moment, my human eyes having been too weak to perceive the many bite marks that littered his skin.

The sight of so many bites on my mate drew yet another involuntary reaction from me and I was up off the bed in a flash, a hiss leaving me as I bared my fangs, my body in a semi-crouch, just waiting for any threat.

He frowned a bit at this, speaking in a low but firm voice. "No one's gonna hurt you Isabella. Calm yourself."

His words had just the opposite effect on me as they only served to piss me off.

Just what the hell did he mean? Calm down? How could I possibly calm down when he was marked in such a way? He was mine damn it, and yet all these others had their marks on him. Just the thought of it had me livid and I wasn't sure how to stop the escalation of my anger.

One thing I did know, however; I needed to get my mark on him and the sooner the better. I growled lowly in satisfaction at the thought of placing my mark and with my mind made up, I sprang at him, intent on doing just that.

**Major Jasper Whitlock's POV**

I felt the moment she had resolved to act, and braced for action as she sprang at me, rolling to pin her beneath me as she hissed and growled in a desperate bid to bite.

I had to admit, I was a bit shocked by this as I had done nothing to promote her aggression, but then sometimes newborns were just aggressive and didn't really need a reason.

Chuckling darkly at her efforts, I pinned her arms above her head in one hand as I grabbed her chin with my other, drawing her gaze to meet mine through her struggles. "What the hell got into you that you felt it necessary to attack me Isabella?"

Her eyes flashed in anger and defiance as she hissed out her answer. "Mine, you are mine! Who were all these others that marked you?"

Ah, so that's what the problem was; my scars and her instinctive possessiveness. I smirked as we stared at each other, the feel of her body pinned beneath mine making my urge to take her almost overwhelming. "These marks are from war Isabella, not other partners. There is nothing sexual or possessive to them. Every vampire that left a mark on me died for it, I assure you."

She struggled on, growling, fangs on full display with her next words. "You are my mate and I will mark you as such!"

**Bella's POV**

He laughed at me after I said that, causing my anger to spike, especially since it seemed that I couldn't escape his iron grip.

"Well, you're certainly welcomed to try little girl, but I mean to stop you. I've had enough of vampires sinking their teeth into me, so I'm tellin' you now, I won't stand for it, mate or no. You'll just have to learn to live with it."

I renewed my struggle, bucking my body beneath his as he growled and held on. "Quit your shit little girl or I'll make you."

"You can try." I hissed out, snapping at his hand as he moved to grab my chin again.

He moved like lightning after that and before I knew what was happening, I found myself face down on the floor as he ripped the clothes from my body, my struggles all in vain as his hold stayed true.

The sound of a zipper was the only warning I had before he raised my hips, nudged my legs apart and entered me smoothly, his hand on the back of my neck keeping my upper body pinned to the floor as he fucked me slowly, mercilessly, his punishing strokes drawing cries of pleasure from me as I began to push back into them as much as he allowed, wanting more, needing more…

"Faster please Major" I pleaded, wishing he'd free me so that I could truly participate.

All I got in response was a low, dirty chuckle. "You think I'm gonna give you what you want? After the way you've behaved? Trying to bite me after I told you no? Nuh uh, little girl… this right here?" He growled, thrusting into me powerfully as I gasped and cried out. "This is a lesson baby doll. You're gonna learn how to act, and who you belong to, who you submit to, and you're gonna be screaming it out before I let you come, you hear?"

I growled and tried my best to get away from him but there was just no way, his hold too sure, his experience too vast in dealing with unruly vampires.

It was around this point that I found the pleasure becoming so overwhelming, my need for release becoming so great, that it was on the verge of being painful as tears filled my eyes. "Please Major, faster please… I need to come… please!"

I was right there… right on that edge between agony and absolute ecstasy… and I just knew if he gave me a little more speed…

"You think if I speed up it'll put you over the edge I have you on don't you little girl?" He chuckled through his pants and growls of exertion, his thrusts solid, his pace deliberate, and torturous at this point, my unfulfilled need drawing whimpers from me.

"Tell you what… I'll speed up, but guess what you forgot?" he asked as he leaned down, placing a slow sensual kiss on my shoulder.

I shook my head as well as I could, his hold on me still solid.

"You forgot my gift sweetheart." He murmured, close to my ear, causing a pleasant shiver to run through me. "It makes no difference how fast or slow I go, I could make you come right this second…" He gave me an extra hard thrust drawing a moan from me. "…or I could draw this out all night, it's all up to you darlin'. You _know_ what I want." He straightened back up and resumed my blissful torture, his cock filling and stretching me each time he seated himself deeply.

I snarled as defiance welled up inside me. "I refuse!"

He chuckled and picked up his pace, his trim, muscled hips snapping forward time and again as that unfulfilled sensation built to ever greater proportions within me, a cry leaving my lips with every stroke he gave me until I was sure I would die if I didn't reach that peak soon. I simply couldn't stand it any more, so I broke and begged.

"Please Major? Oh god, please! I need to come!"

He growled, his thrusts strengthening just that little bit more. "You know what I want Isabella and until I get it, your begging does no good."

I choked on a sob, my anger and pride a very bitter pill to swallow, but swallow it I did, and he must have felt the change.

"Who do you belong to Isabella?"

"You Major, I belong to you." I whimpered out as his strokes jolted me again and again.

"And?" He growled out.

I squeezed my eyes shut and snarled. "…and I submit! I submit to you Major."

He released my neck and grasped both my hips, picking up his pace even further. "You did not sound sincere little girl and I mean for your answers to come from your heart, now, who do you belong to Isabella?"

"You Major! Only you!" I cried out, now way past being desperate as I peered over my shoulder locking my gaze with his black one. "…and I submit." I hung my head and moaned, my inner muscles tightening around his punishing cock as he released his hold on my pleasure. "I submit to you my mate."

He reached down then, with gentle hands, and drew me up against him, kissing me deeply as he finally allowed me to shatter around him, my release blinding in its intensity, taking with it my ability to breathe for moments as it moved through my being.

I was conscious, on some level, of being filled by him, his groan of pleasure stifled against the skin of my neck as he held my slack and sated form in his arms, the last thing I heard before slipping into darkness being his quiet declaration.

"You are mine Isabella. Never, ever forget it."

**Your reviews are appreciated and remember, if you like this story, **

**go vote for it! TwiFic Fandom Awards**

**'Till next time, ~Spudz**


End file.
